


Riconti One Shots

by dweetwise



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Secret Admirer, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Another Felix/Ace one shot collection since i physically cannot stop writing them.Warnings and ratings are chapter-specific and can be found in the author's notes, adult content will be marked with a (NSFW) in the chapter title.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Ace Visconti, side ship Cheryl/Feng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Locker (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was moved here from my general dbd one shots, so if it seems familiar that's why!   
> rated M for some mild sexual/suggestive themes

Right now, Felix knows three things for sure.

One, he’s probably a bad person for ignoring the trial in favor of making out with his boyfriend.

Two, Ace feels too good in his arms for him to care about their teammates potentially dying while they’re busy.

And three, they’re both way too fucking tall for this locker.

It’s not like Felix minds Ace pressing up close against him, but neither of them quite know what to do with their limbs, an inelegant tangle of knees and elbows bumping into each other and the locker’s walls. Ace at least somewhat fits into the space without his head colliding with the ceiling, but Felix has to hunch his shoulders and lean down just to manage to squeeze into the cramped closet.

The position isn’t the most natural for kissing but neither of them care, unhurried movements of their lips gradually becoming more urgent as the temperature in the confined space rises right along with their racing pulses. Ace’s hands settle on his back and he somehow manages to get even closer, pushing Felix harder against the back wall of the locker.

“Fuck,” Ace curses softly, pulling away just enough to shuffle the position of his legs after apparently bumping his knee against the wall in the process.

“Do you want to get out?” Felix asks, not really wanting to but feeling like he should check nonetheless, as this was his idea.

“Hell no,” Ace replies and, seeming satisfied with his new position, tilts his head back up for another kiss.

Felix is more than on board with this plan, eagerly running his hand down Ace’s side, needing to feel even more of him despite being pressed together practically from head to toe. There’s a scream from somewhere in the trial grounds but it sounds too distant for Felix to care, completely ignoring the sound in favor of continuing the kiss with even more enthusiasm than before. He feels like a teenager again, horny and stupid and amazed at how easy he’s finding it to ignore his responsibilities after a lifetime of religiously following them.

Maybe it’s the company he keeps.

Ace’s beard scratches against his chin and his lover makes a sound of approval low in his throat, wordlessly encouraging Felix’s terrible decision making and making the last of Felix’s doubts fly out the window.

Grabbing a handful of silver hair, he tugs on the strands lightly while thrusting his tongue into Ace’s mouth to deepen the kiss. Realizing he wants to take their make-out session further, Ace groans and a devious hand immediately drops down to squeeze Felix’s ass.

Felix chuckles into the kiss, amused by his lover’s unapologetic horniness.

“Oops, my hand slipped,” Ace grins against his lips, hand still groping his ass.

“You’re a dirty old man,” Felix murmurs, his smirk betraying his real sentiment.

“Hey now, I’m not _that_ old,” Ace argues with a playful smile, pinching Felix’s bottom in retaliation.

“Oh I’m _very_ aware,” Felix chuckles, pressing his thigh more insistently between Ace’s legs and causing his loud-mouthed partner to stutter on his witty retort.

Taking advantage of the situation, Felix dives right back in for another kiss and swallows the moans Ace lets out when he keeps grinding his leg against the very obvious bulge in his lover’s pants. He sucks Ace’s bottom lip into his mouth and presses hard with his leg, and that turns out to be a mistake, because it causes his own knee to hit the locker door uncomfortably and Ace’s head to bang against it when he throws his head back in pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Felix asks, bringing his hand up to gently cradle his lover’s head while his own knee throbs with the dull pain.

“Fuck yeah, don’t stop,” Ace breathes, immediately going back in for a kiss.

Humming in approval, Felix starts snaking his hand down to undo Ace’s pants. He runs into some trouble when his elbow clangs against the locker wall, grunting into the kiss in frustration. Why is the locker so fucking small!?

“You okay?” Ace pulls away just enough to ask, panting into their shared breathing space that’s gotten increasingly hotter and more humid the longer they’ve kept this up.

“Yeah, just,” Felix frowns and tries to shuffle his hand in between them, but only ends up elbowing Ace in his temple.

“Ow,” Ace snorts in amusement.

“Sorry,” Felix apologizes, trying another strategy. He places his other arm flush against the side wall, carefully shifting his weight over—

And the locker starts toppling over.

“ _Shit,_ ” Ace says, eyes flying wide open and grabbing onto Felix’s shirt like a lifeline while Felix’s arms reflexively wrap around his lover to cushion their inevitable fall.

The locker tilts and falls on its side at an angle, and Felix loses his balance and his shoulder hits its wall with a nasty thud. He barely has time to hiss from the sting before the locker tilts forward from where it’s collided with what has to be the locker next to it, and just a second later Ace is yelping as they tumble out of its doors and crash against the killer shack’s dirty floor.

Felix tries to dampen their fall as much as he can but he still sees the back of Ace’s head bang against the rickety floorboards and his lover spit out a curse in his native tongue. He’s about to ask if Ace is alright, worry spreading through him despite his own shoulder still throbbing dully and a rusty nail ripping his expensive suit pants and skinning his knee.

However, there’s an ominous creak from behind him and Felix abandons his train of thought, instinctively rolling them away with his arms still wrapped firmly around Ace.

“What are you—” Ace is about to ask, disoriented from the rough treatment when they end up on their sides, but then the locker finally keels over and slams into the floor in the spot they were just laying.

A cloud of dust is floating in the air from the impact, slowly settling back on the ground while both of them stare at the sight of the fallen locker.

They slowly sit up and turn to face each other, Felix already with an apology ready on his tongue, when Ace just deadpans:

“Well, that’s one way to come out of the closet.”

And Felix absolutely loses it.

An ugly laugh bubbles up in his throat before he can stop it, letting out a loud guffaw that makes Ace flinch in surprise from how unexpected the sound is. Ace’s lips slowly spread into a wide grin while Felix tries to quell the weird laugh, but he only ends up snorting, which causes Ace to let out an unrestrained laugh of his own.

Felix covers his mouth to try to collect himself, shaking from silent chuckles, but then Ace starts _wheezing_ and he’s helpless to do anything but choke on another snorting laugh, and so the cycle continues.

“Shut—shut _up!_ ” Felix tries to scold between the laughing fit, shoving Ace in the shoulder but only succeeding in making him to topple over and roll back onto the floor, holding his midsection from how hard he’s laughing.

“I can’t _breathe_ —” Ace wheezes, tears in his eyes from the force of his laughter, and the ridiculous sight does nothing to quell Felix’s own snickers.

He doesn’t know how long they lay there, helpless to do anything but roll on the dirty floor in laughter. If one of them manages to calm down enough to catch their breath, they immediately break out into another fit from seeing the other still losing his shit, and Felix doesn’t think he’s ever laughed this much.

When Felix finally collects himself enough to sit back up and wipe the tears from his eyes, still shaking with the occasional chuckle, he notices the tapping sound.

“Are you done?” a female voice snaps him out of the lingering ridiculousness and he turns to find a very angry Laurie glaring at both of them in turn and tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

“Laurie, you’ll never guess what—” Ace starts, breaking out into another snicker, the dumb grin threatening to split his face in half.

“Somehow, I can imagine,” Laurie spits, staring at fallen locker and glaring at both of them in turn, as if the uncharacteristic giggling wasn’t enough to give them away.

And that’s how Felix experiences his very first time of an annoyed babysitter dragging him back into the trial by his ear, not even protesting because it’s definitely deserved.

“I swear to God, you two are worse than children,” Laurie scolds and doesn’t let go of either of them until they arrive at a generator.

“Sorry,” Felix apologizes, immediately starting the repairs, ducking his head in shame and again feeling much younger than his thirty-eight years.

And then his eyes meet Ace’s over the generator. His idiot of a boyfriend makes a silly face and Felix is helpless to stop his equally stupid giggle, causing the generator to explode under his hands and earning them yet another lecture from their babysitter.

He apologizes again but he can tell Laurie doesn’t buy it, especially when Ace just winks cheekily instead of making any effort to appear remorseful. And maybe Ace is a bad influence, but despite the constant threat of death looming over them, Felix can’t remember when he’s last had this much fun, and he sure as hell doesn’t regret a thing.


	2. Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another repost that was moved to this fic <3 pure silly fluff, rated T

A few months ago, Felix hadn’t been able to imagine himself ever getting used to essentially being kidnapped into another dimension and doomed to play a horrifying game of hide and seek for all eternity. No matter how much the others had tried to encourage him, he’d been sure he wouldn’t even last a week, so used to his lavish lifestyle in the real world that was a far cry from the constant deathmatches he was now thrown into.

But it’s miraculous just how much the human psyche can withstand. Now, it’s just another day, another trial; sometimes Felix dies gruesomely, sometimes he doesn’t. His body is so used to the pain of hooks and moris and getting slashed and stabbed with every possible choice of weapon that sometimes he barely even feels it.

He doesn’t know whether that’s a blessing or a curse, because with the fear of trials gone, he has way too much time to focus on the other inconveniences of the strange realm they’re stuck in.

Like how fucking _cold_ it can get.

A shiver runs through him and Felix scoots closer to the campfire, raising his hands toward the flames to feebly try to get rid of the lingering chill from his last trial in Ormond. He’s always had poor circulation in his hands and feet, using gloves every time the German weather was even remotely chilly and practically living in his wool socks the entirety of the winter months.

Unfortunately, the Entity didn’t seem to care about him being prepared for the weather, as every outfit he was granted was even more ill-suited for the perpetual cold nights of the trials. The button-up and vest of Felix’s newest get-up did little to protect him from the snowy grounds of the ski resort, and even though hours had passed since he’d been sacrificed, he was still struggling to get his body temperature up.

Another full-body shudder runs through Felix and he abruptly sneezes, startling a nearby Nancy into dropping her flashlight batteries on the ground. He mutters a hurried apology, wiping his face on his sleeve with a miserable sniffle. At least the Entity makes sure they don’t get sick, or he’d catch a cold after this day for sure.

Felix sighs defeatedly and lifts his tired gaze to glance across camp, landing on Ace and Adam helping Claudette roll some bandages. Adam meets his eyes and offers a sympathetic half-smile, while Claudette’s eyebrows immediately furrow in worry, much too empathetic for her own good. Felix is about to try to come up with an explanation that will reassure her, but doesn’t have time because Ace is abandoning his task of bandage-rolling in favor of strolling up to him with a cocky grin.

“You look a little chilly there, buddy,” Ace quips, immediately plopping down next to Felix. “Are you catching a cold? Allergic to getting stabbed, maybe?”

“I’m fine,” Felix insists, huffing out a laugh through his nose at Ace’s attempt at cheering him up.

“Are you sure? Because I know a few ways to warm you up,” Ace leers while leaning closer into Felix’s personal space, even wagging his eyebrows for good measure.

Felix sees Nancy roll her eyes while Quentin snorts in amusement next to her, all too used to Ace’s flirty remarks.

Normally, Felix might take his… more-than-friend-but-not-quite-boyfriend up on the offer. At the moment however, the thought of removing more clothes and exposing himself to the cold weather just makes him unconsciously wrap his arms around himself.

“Maybe later,” Felix says, offering Ace an apologetic look. “I’m just going to sit by the fire for a while, if that’s alright.”

“First of all, sweetheart, you need to get your mind out of the gutter,” Ace teases, nudging him with his elbow. The nickname definitely makes a different kind of warmth bubble up in Felix’s chest, even as he chuckles at the man’s antics.

“Second, I’ll have you know I make an excellent human radiator,” Ace continues. “Come on, let me warm your hands up.”

“If you insist,” Felix sighs, trying to hide just how eager he is to feel the touch of another human being.

Sure enough, Ace wasn’t lying. As soon as he clasps Felix’s hands in his own, the cold in his fingers evaporates almost immediately, Ace’s hands so much warmer than his own—

“Holy shit, you’re absolutely freezing!” Ace exclaims in what seems like genuine surprise, clutching Felix’s hands tighter. “Do you want my sweater?”

Felix’s mouth opens and then closes, not able to decide whether or not he should lie to save face. He knows some of the others are watching, but Ace’s sweater looks so _warm_ , and he can practically feel the heat radiating off of the man. He’s always thought the sweater was kind of tacky, a questionable Christmas green color with an even more obnoxious knit card pattern on it, but there’s no denying that it looks like the most comfortable clothing option in the entire camp right now.

“… Please,” Felix mumbles, looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

“Of course!” Ace grins good-naturedly, letting go of his hands to grab the hem of the garment. “Just give me a sec.”

Felix immediately feels his face heating up as Ace starts pulling the shirt over his head, revealing a plain white tee underneath. There’s nothing sexual about the action, but Felix’s brain can’t help the Pavlovian response, since the only times he’s seen Ace undress are—

Well. Certainly somewhere much more private than in the middle of the survivors’ shared campsite.

“Here you go, baby!” Ace, thankfully oblivious to Felix’s improper thoughts, smiles cheerfully and extends the clothing to him.

Felix grabs the sweater and the first thing he notices is how warm it feels. Not about to let any body heat go to waste, he hurries to pull it over his head, not bothering to remove his vest; the more layers he wears right now, the better.

Immediately, his senses are flooded by a scent of cheap cologne and worn playing cards, a combination so uniquely _Ace_ it makes Felix’s chest tighten from affectionate thoughts. The sweater is a little too small for him, hugging his shoulders tighter than intended and way too short on the sleeves, but it feels much too comfortable for Felix to care.

He glances at Ace and the constant smirk is gone from the other’s face, eyes glued to his own sweater on Felix’s awkwardly gangly body. He’s staring way more intently than usual, dark gaze slowly roaming up Felix’s torso, while Felix in turn does his best to avoid ogling the dark patch of chest hair peeking out from the V-neck of Ace’s shirt. A simple t-shirt has no business looking this good on him, and Felix wants nothing more than dip his finger into the V and pull the fabric back to take a peek—

“Looks great on you, pumpkin!” Ace says with a familiar grin, effectively snapping Felix out of it and breaking the spell over them.

“T-thank you,” Felix croaks, clearing his throat and trying to force the lewd thoughts out of his head.

And then Ace proceeds to spread his legs and look at him expectantly and Felix’s thought process screeches to a complete halt.

“Come on, we need to share body heat,” Ace leers, patting the ground between his legs in invitation and making Felix feel like a horny idiot for not realizing his relatively innocent intentions. “Might go into hypothermia otherwise.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Felix points out but gets up to comply nonetheless, trying and probably failing to not seem eager at the chance to cuddle up to his not-quite-boyfriend.

It’s a little awkward to find a good position, Felix being taller than Ace and whatnot, his shoulder bumping into Ace’s jaw when he tries to lean back.

“Sorry—” Felix hurries to apologize.

“Oh, shush,” Ace brushes off his concerns. “Now come here.”

Ace pulls him against him, Felix’s back pressing flush against his chest and arms wrapping firmly around Felix’s waist.

“Mm. Comfy,” Ace murmurs, fingers idly brushing against the soft fabric of the sweater while he rests his chin on Felix’s shoulder.

Felix hums in silent agreement, even though he’d never admit out loud just how nice it is to be held. He slowly relaxes into the embrace, feeling warm and comfortable and _safe_ in Ace’s arms.

Felix realizes that as nice as the sex is, he also wants _this_ , the intimacy of being close to each other without it always leading to something more. He didn’t realize Ace would be so receptive to the idea, having assumed the man wanted to keep their relationship casual.

But the gambler is ready to shatter those expectations, judging by the way he places a quick peck on Felix’s cheek before nuzzling against his neck. Felix’s heart swells from affection and Ace isn’t even opening his big mouth to ruin the mood, content with pulling Felix even tighter against himself.

And Felix goes willingly, leaning further back into the embrace and—

 _Oh_. Looks like someone is getting a little _too_ comfortable, judging by the definite _something_ pressing into Felix’s lower back.

Felix huffs in amusement at Ace’s predictability, but can’t find it in himself to be mad; especially not after practically eye-fucking the man earlier.

“Huh?” Ace’s head lifts from his shoulder and he has the audacity to act confused.

“Really?” Felix deadpans, discreetly pushing back against the bulge.

Surprisingly, Ace doesn’t react, and instead Felix can practically hear the cogs turning in the man’s head.

“Oh!” Ace suddenly exclaims, a little too loud since he’s right by Felix’s ear, removing his arms from around him and shuffling back to presumably adjust himself in his pants.

Felix sighs quietly and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the barely concealed chuckles from all around camp.

“Is this what you meant?” Ace’s voice asks and when Felix opens his eyes, there’s a roll of bandages and some butterfly tape held in front of his face. The bandages Ace helped Claudette roll before and most likely left on his person, the shape happening to be similar to—

“I forgot I had some in my pocket,” Ace continues. “Did you think—"

“Yes—I mean _no!_ I, err, thank you for the explanation,” Felix interrupts, smacking Ace’s hand away while his face flames red from Nea bursting out into giggles across the campfire.

“Aww, honey,” Ace coos, discarding the item and pressing himself right back up against Felix’s sweater-clad back. “Don’t think I’m not happy to see you.”

Felix can’t see Ace’s grin but he can hear it in his smug voice, grumbling a couple of German curses under his breath at his infuriating boyfriend.

—Shit, _not_ boyfriend, his… friend who he sleeps with and cuddles with and who calls him pet names and gives him his sweater when Felix is cold.

“Looks like you’re getting warmer, your face is all red,” Ace teases, poking a finger against his cheek.

“You’re lucky I’m still freezing,” Felix shoots back, turning his head to place a kiss against Ace’s temple. “Still need you to warm me up.”

“Lucky indeed,” Ace purrs, chasing his lips to steal a quick kiss while sneaky hands wrap Felix in another embrace.

There are no more words or sassy comments exchanged as they settle back against each other, Felix ignoring someone’s hushed whisper of how “disgustingly adorable” they are. Ace not spewing constant innuendos or flirty jokes is an accomplishment in itself, and Felix is grateful he’s not making a big deal out of this, happy to provide exactly what Felix needs.

Ace’s sweater and body heat is enough to get rid of any lingering coldness in no time. But it’s the sweet pecks and relaxed sighs against his neck that manage to warm Felix in an entirely different way, from the fondness in his chest to the butterflies in his stomach and the sappy smile spreading over his lips.

When Felix’s hand finds Ace’s resting on his chest and intertwines their fingers together, the reassuring squeeze makes him realize that maybe, just _maybe_ , he’s not the only one who needs this. He turns his head, searching Ace’s eyes, about to ask—

“Later,” Ace murmurs, barely above a whisper, lowering his head to hide his face against Felix’s shoulder while tightening his arms around him.

“Later,” Felix agrees with a smile. 

They’ll have plenty of time to talk about this later, where there’s not twenty other pairs of ears and eyes to witness the conversation. Right now, it’s more than enough that he gets to lean back against his hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend and share a peaceful moment.


	3. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluff inspired by a friend's art on tumblr <3 warning for briefly mentioned panic attack, rated T

Felix’s head feels empty as he walks in the direction of the soft, distant glow of the campfire. While getting resurrected by the Entity is much preferable to dying permanently, it’s never a pleasant experience, the phantom aches wracking his body even after the flesh has been fully healed through powers he doesn’t understand. The first few hours after a revival are always the worst, his mind disoriented and his body not feeling like his own.

Feeling his breath quicken in a worryingly familiar way, Felix quickly shakes the thoughts from his head, not wanting to end up with another panic attack. He focuses on the warm orange light of the campfire, now close enough to make out the flames flickering up to the perpetual night sky. Next to the fire, his companions are chatting away, their conversation giving him a sense of normalcy and managing to ground him, at least for now.

Felix searches the group for a familiar face, knowing exactly what he needs to calm down after the harrowing experience of the trial and his temporary death. Luckily, it’s never a challenge to find Ace in a crowd, his boyfriend’s neon pink sweater standing out like a sore thumb from where he’s sitting with Ash and Nea.

Ace laughs at something Nea says, before Ash resumes telling another of his wild stories, his deep voice loud enough to carry into Felix’s ears even across the campsite.

Looking at their smiling faces, Felix is reminded of how utterly _boring_ he is as a person. It took him _years_ of practice to be able to fake enough confidence for basic small talk and scripted presentations, and he’s probably never going to be good at improvising or effortlessly keeping up with a big group.

Felix’s heart sinks at the realization—or more accurately, the reminder—of his shortcomings, but he makes his way closer to the trio nonetheless, at least wanting to join them even if he can't contribute to the conversation.

“Hey, baby!” Ace interrupts Ash's story to greet him immediately upon spotting him, making warmth blossom in Felix's chest and managing to push his self-doubt into the background. Even Nea gives him an acknowledging nod, and Ash pauses his story while he waits for Felix to say something.

They're showing much more courtesy and patience than when he first got to the realm, that’s for sure. Have they already figured out that Felix won’t say anything unless being given space to speak?

“Hallo,” Felix says, his accent bleeding through thicker than usual because of how nervous he suddenly feels. He's not sure what he should do; should he ask to talk to Ace alone like he’d originally planned? Or does he sit down to join them, despite not really wanting to be with the group? And should he sit next to Ace, or take the empty space next to Nea—

“What's up? You wanna go snuggle?” Ace asks, making Felix’s frantic thoughts screech to a halt as he feels heat blossom on his cheeks from the embarrassment.

Ace knows _damn well_ how much he hates that word, and even Ash laughs at the ridiculous contrast of the sickly-sweet suggestion coming from their resident loudmouth gambler.

“If I don't kill you first,” Felix says through gritted teeth, trying to will the redness on his face away.

“I'm just kidding, pumpkin,” Ace smiles, like that wasn't obvious to everyone. “Come on, let's go,” Ace adds and, to Felix’s surprise, immediately moves to get up.

“It's okay, you were in the middle of something—” Felix tries to explain, glancing apologetically at Ash for drawing out the interruption.

“What, with _these_ losers?” Ace grins, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb at the duo. “I'd rather watch paint dry.”

“You will after I'm done tagging your favorite shirt, old man,” Nea smirks.

“Hey now kids, no need to be rude,” Ash says, smirking good-naturedly and taking no offense to Ace’s comment.

“Well… if you insist,” Felix accepts Ace’s offer, hovering awkwardly in front of the group.

Fortunately, Ace only gives him an encouraging smile before grabbing his hand, starting to tug him along into the woods surrounding the campfire.

“Ace, I can walk just fine by myself,” Felix tries to protest despite secretly appreciating the cute gesture, glancing around to see if anyone is looking.

“Just making sure you don't get lost on the way, cutie pie,” Ace shoots back, throwing a wink over his shoulder.

They don’t go far, only walking deep enough into the shrubbery to get the illusion of privacy without sacrificing the safety of the campfire. Ace releases his hand and sits down by a tree, leaning against the solid bark with his legs spread. When he looks up at Felix and opens his arms in invitation, Felix immediately slumps into the hug with a happy sigh.

Ace isn't as tall or big as Felix, but he never fails to make him feel _safe_ , immediately wrapping his arms around Felix while the German buries his face against Ace's shoulder and the soft fabric of his sweater.

“Sweetheart,” Ace says, warm hands running over Felix's back in a soothing manner, and Felix can almost physically feel the tension leaving his body. He wraps his own arms around Ace's midsection and settles more comfortably into the embrace, breathing in his lover’s familiar scent and listening to the steady beating of his heart.

“You're so lovely,” Ace murmurs, showing a much softer side than he ever does in front of the others, one that Felix has slowly fallen in love with over the last few months.

And then Ace starts playing cheap, running his fingers through Felix’s hair and lightly massaging the back of his head, making Felix hum in approval.

He feels _so_ good; he never knew how much he craved physical contact until Ace came along, the man being free with his affection and seeming to find all of Felix’s weak spots immediately. It's a little embarrassing how needy he is for Ace's attention, but at this point they're at a stage where both are comfortable enough to be way past caring about appearances. Felix is just grateful to have such a considerate partner who seems just as eager to be close to him.

The lingering stress from the trial is already fading away, and Felix's breathing slows even further as he drifts close to sleep—

“My little snugglebug,” Ace coos obnoxiously, effectively ruining the moment.

“I _will_ tickle you,” Felix mutters into the sweater in an idle threat, even while his mouth quirks up into a smile.

That earns him a laugh, Ace's deep chuckle echoing through his chest sounding like music to Felix's ears.

“Come on baby, let's lay down so you can get some proper rest,” Ace suggests, nudging Felix's shoulder.

“I'm not moving,” Felix mumbles, tightening his grip around Ace and shuffling so he's practically curled into the other’s lap.

“Well, as long as you're comfy,” Ace relents, slumping back against the tree and seeming a little too happy to accept his fate.

Felix hums in acknowledgement, bumping his head against Ace's hand to silently demand more head scritches.

“You're like an overgrown puppy, I swear,” Ace snickers warmly, immediately resuming petting Felix's head.

“At least I don't hump your leg,” Felix mutters.

“That sounds kinda hot, though,” Ace comments.

“You're unbelievable," Felix snorts.

“But you love me for it?” Ace teases, fishing for compliments.

“I love you _despite_ it,” Felix corrects, smirking against the knit fabric of the sweater.

“You know, you're awfully snarky for someone so snuggly,” Ace continues prattling, always needing to get in the last word.

So Felix tilts his head up to shut him up with a kiss, missing his mark at first but eventually finding Ace's mouth in a slow press of lips.

“Darling, I love you, but please shut up,” Felix murmurs, his eyes already sliding shut from the tiredness settling in.

Ace huffs a quiet laugh in surrender before placing a kiss into Felix's hairline.

“Sweet dreams, babe,” he murmurs softly, gently guiding Felix's head back down against his chest, the hand in Felix's hair slowing its strokes to a more calming pace.

And Felix is asleep in mere minutes, more comfortable on the harsh ground in a realm full of death than he ever was in the safety of his manor and its expensive king-sized bed. Because as long as he has Ace, he’ll always find a way to cope with whatever life throws his way.


	4. Snails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy crackfic i wrote about gay snails. you'll see what i mean.  
> rated G, no warnings!

Ace Visconti thought he’d seen it all; from lavish spectacles of prestigious poker tournaments to the dangerous underworld he inevitably ended up involved with, and finally to a realm where the laws of nature meant nothing and death wasn’t permanent.

But what eventually takes the cake for Weirdest Shit Ace Has Ever Seen isn’t one of the otherworldly monsters hunting him or seeing one of his numerous wounds heal up right before his eyes; it’s a snail.

A goddamn snail.

It just appears at the campfire one day, sitting on top of a medkit Dwight reaches for and causing the boy to yelp in surprise once he sees the small stowaway.

Ace doesn’t quite understand why everyone is suddenly so eager to take a closer look at a random slug instead of hearing one of his exciting and totally-not-embellished stories, but he joins the small commotion forming around the snail nonetheless.

And then he suddenly sees why. The snail not only has an eye-catching light blue shell with a gaudy flamingo pattern on it, it’s also dressed up in tiny sunglasses and a baseball cap between its antennas. Ace looks down at his own pastel blue flamingo sweater and fidgets self-consciously with his shades, wondering whether he should bring up the uncanny likeness—

“Is it just me, or does the snail look Ace?” Laurie asks, glancing between Ace and the bug with furrowed eyebrows.

“No, I… definitely see a resemblance,” Dwight says.

“What should we name it?” Claudette asks.

“I mean it’s a snail that looks like Ace, so… Snace?” Nea suggests.

“Snace it is!” Meg decides, snickering at Ace’s misfortune.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Ace snorts, glaring at the snail for stealing his spotlight.

The girls hurry to make a home for the snail in the medkit, which Ace finds all kinds of ridiculous. They give it some bandages and twigs to hide and “play” in, whatever the fuck that means for a snail, and Claud gives it edible flowers to nibble on.

* * *

Ace tries his best to ignore the snail, but when he gets back from a trial and sees some of the group passing it between their hands and taking turns to hold it, he can’t help watching them.

It’s Dwight’s turn now, their leader cradling the snail in his hands and looking way too happy with the situation.

“Do you want to try?” Dwight asks, noticing Ace’s staring.

“Uhh… sure,“ Ace says, not having the heart to ruin everyone’s good mood. He goes to grab the snail from Dwight’s hand, lifting it by the obnoxiously colored shell—

“Not like that, you absolute moron!” Jake snaps, slapping Ace’s hand away. “You’re going to hurt him. You need to slide him off, not lift upwards,” Jake explains, showing how to do it, plopping the snail down on Ace’s hand.

It's… slimy and kind of gross. The snail seems confused, feeling around with its antennas. And then, it slowly starts to slither forward.

“It’s kinda cute,” Ace realizes, watching the little snail face with its little shades. It’s the coolest snail he’s ever seen for sure, but he wouldn’t expect anything less from his doppelgänger. “You go, little guy,” Ace encourages the snail, poking it gently on its shell in encouragement. The snail wobbles a bit, and then its tiny face turns to look at Ace, and—

“Ew, it pooped on me!” Ace realizes and Dwight chokes on a laugh while Jake smirks smugly and removes Snace from his hand. Ace could just be imagining it, but the snail looks way too pleased with himself.

* * *

Other survivors join and, sooner or later, everyone except Ace seems to fall in love with Snace.

“He’s just like Ace,” their newest teammate, Kate, comments.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Sunshine?” Ace challenges playfully.

“He’s a little slimey but everyone still loves him!” Kate smiles brightly and Ace’s witty comeback dies on his tongue at the unexpected heartfelt remark.

* * *

And eventually, when their small group has expanded to over twenty people, there’s Felix.

And no matter how hard he tries, Ace can’t help sneaking glances at the serious German.

He’s tall. Blond. Handsome. Rich. Smart. Did he say handsome?

Oh, and Felix hates Snace.

“This is our pet snail, Snace!” Steve introduces with an excited grin while giving Felix the tour of their modest campgrounds.

“A… snail?” Felix frowns.

“Yeah! Do you wanna hold him?” Steve asks, already reaching his hand into the medkit.

“No!” Felix recoils away, before seeming to collect himself. “I’m, um… not a pet person.”

Ace tries (and fails) not to take it personally that Felix finds Snace to be repulsive and will just scoff and roll his eyes whenever the others discuss him.

What the hell is his problem, anyway?

* * *

And then, something never before seen happens; they get another snail.

“Guys!” Cheryl runs into camp, looking out of breath and cradling something in her hands. “Look what I found!”

Ace goes to look right along with the others, and in the girl’s hands is a pale snail with a dark blue shell and a pattern resembling a suit collar on its neck. It doesn’t have fashionable accessories like Snace, but there’s a tiny briefcase next to it.

“Oh my god! He’s so cute!” Meg squeals, making the snail retract into its shell in fear.

“Aww, he’s shy!” Kate coos.

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Nea suddenly says with a grin, glancing between Felix and the snail.

Several heads turn in the German’s direction, taking in his dark blue suit and pale complexion.

“…What?” Felix asks, just as standoffish as ever.

“Snelix!” Nea exclaims proudly.

When several others join in to cheer and chant Snelix’s name, Felix just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in a gesture that screams "end me”.

* * *

Everyone is eager to introduce Snelix to Snace, gathering around the medkit, even forcing Felix to watch.

“Look, Snace! A new friend!” Cheryl says, gently plopping Snelix down into the medkit.

Snace immediately starts slithering toward him, while Snelix just seems confused, rooted in place.

“Aww! He’s excited!” Dwight smiles.

Snace reaches out his snail whiskers in a greeting, and Snelix recoils, slinking a little into his shell.

“Oh, he’s nervous!” Kate coos. “Don’t worry doll, Snace is nice.”

As if sensing the woman’s words, Snelix cautiously comes out of his shell, hesitantly reaching out an antenna.

“There you go, bud!” Ace encourages his snailself. “Take it slow, don’t scare him away.”

He glances at Felix, standing at the edge of the group with his arms crossed. If only people had it as easy as snails—

“Oh, _god!_ ” Nancy exclaims in disgust, making Ace look back at the snails.

And seeing Snace groping Snelix with his antennas while backing him into a corner.

“Hey!” Ace chastices. “What did I _just_ say!?”

“Someone save him!” Laurie urges, but it seems Snelix can take care of himself, turning around and slinking up the medkit’s wall.

“Aww, he’s running away,” Steve pouts.

“Good,” Felix huffs quietly from behind the group, and Ace pretends not to hear him.

He also pretends that the comment doesn’t sting, after trying and failing to get through the German’s cold exterior for weeks.

* * *

Quentin tries to give Snelix one of his medkits to give him a place to live, but Snelix refuses to go in until it’s cleaned up.

“What a little snob,” Quentin snorts.

“Yeah, how weird is that,” Yui smirks and glances at Felix in a way that’s definitely not subtle.

Felix just scoffs and crosses his arms but, thankfully, doesn’t take the bait.

* * *

“Guys, I think Snace is depressed,” Meg says one day, looking into the medkit with a frown.

“He’s not even eating!” Claudette adds worriedly.

“Maybe he’s dying of old age,” Feng snarks.

“I heard that,” Ace shoots back without any real heat. The snail isn’t the only one who is feeling under the weather, Felix ignoring him for the last few days taking a toll on his confidence.

“What if he misses Snelix?” Cheryl frowns.

“Maybe we should try to introduce them again!” Steve exclaims.

“No way,” Yui says. “Just because they’re both snails doesn’t mean they have to be friends.”

“Yeah, let’s at least give Snelix some time to settle in first,” Jeff suggests.

* * *

“Oh shit! Help!” Nea shouts not long after their previous conversation.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asks worriedly, immediately going into mom-mode.

“Snelix is gone!” Nea says, showing them the empty med-kit.

Is only takes those three words for the entire camp to erupt into panic.

“NOBODY STEP ANYWHERE!” Jane commands.

Thus commences the search for Snelix, with everyone participating and even Felix looking surprisingly worried.

They eventually find Snelix is Snace’s medkit, where they’re just sitting next to each other munching on some leaves.

“Aww! He walked all the way to his friend!” Kate beams.

“Look how cute they are together!” Cheryl smiles.

Ace feels his face heating up upon seeing the snails’ close proximity. It almost looks like they’re sitting next to each other cuddling while sharing a meal. He can’t believe Snelix would actually come around, not to mention go through all that trouble to be with Snace. Someone probably put him there, but nobody fesses up.

“Are they k-kissing?” Dwight squeaks in surprise when the snails seem to interrupt their meal just long enough to move their tiny whiskers together.

“They’re _snails_ ,” Zarina deadpans.

“Most likely just conversing,” Adam adds.

“I’m so glad they’re getting along now!” Claudette sighs in relief.

“Bro… what if we kissed? And we’re both snails?” Feng says, propping her elbows up on a tree stump to watch the snails together.

“Best snails forever,” Meg grins, joining the gamer.

Ace discreetly clears his throat and mentally kicks himself for being jealous of goddamn _snails_. Even if him and Felix are getting along better day for day, Ace doesn’t have any illusions that he’ll ever get to kiss the handsome architect.

Still, a man can dream.

* * *

The snails seem happy to share a living space together and the next day, Ace even catches Felix observing them curiously.

“It’s funny how well our snails get along now,” Ace says conversationally, coming up beside Felix.

“I’m not that surprised,” Felix says, looking at the snails climbing over each other and seeming to play together. “Looks like he just needed a little push,” Felix says bashfully.

And something in Ace’s head clicks at the comment.

“Were _you_ the one who put him there?” Ace asks, and Felix immediately clears his throat self-consciously.

“I just wanted to try it,” Felix explains. “Maybe it would go better, since everything wasn’t so new and people weren’t staring. And it worked out.”

Are… are they still talking about the snails? Or their own, slowly blossoming friendship?

“He’s been alone for so long,” Felix continues, looking back to the snails now sharing a piece of cucumber. “He deserves to be happy.”

Felix smiles an adorable little smile and Ace realizes in just how deep shit he is with his stupid crush on the man.

“I’ve never seen Snace so happy,” Ace agrees. “Just look at his smug little face.”

“I thought he always looked happy,” Felix remarks.

Ace fights himself for a moment, debating on whether he should be honest or not, or if he’s read the situation completely wrong.

“Maybe he’s never had a real friend before,” Ace says, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Felix glancing at him, but doesn’t dare look away from the snails.

* * *

And then one day…

“Woah—what’s wrong with the snails?” Steve calls from the medkit, Claudette immediately rushing closer to check.

And then the botanist gasps in shock and everyone else hurries there too.

“What happened—oh. _Oh_ ,” Quentin says, face flushing red, and Ace peers over the teen’s shoulder to…

See the snails in the middle of snail sex.

“They’re fucking,” Nea states matter-of-factly.

“Yes Nea we can _see_ that,” Laurie hisses, face pink from embarrassment.

“Wot the—they’re both blokes, innit?!” David seems confused.

“Snails are hermaphrodites,” Adam points out.

“Gay snails!” Feng exclaims cheerfully.

“It’s not _gay_ if they're—” Adam tries again.

“If what, they don’t make eye contact?” Feng snickers right back.

“ _No_ , I mean if they have both male and female reproductive organs,” Adam explains, looking embarrassed now.

Ace glances at Felix and sees him staring at the snails with his mouth pressed into a thin line.

But… he’s also blushing.

“Gay snails! Gay snails!” Feng, disregarding Adam’s explanation, starts chanting.

Jane and Laurie eventually have to pull some of the more eager onlookers away by their ears to give the snails some privacy.

* * *

One day, Felix returns from a trial and walks to Bill’s spot a little outside camp to return a map he borrowed earlier.

He never makes it that far, because he spots Ace out in the woods, looking much more focused than Felix has ever seen as he fiddles with something in his hands. Ace doesn’t even notice him approaching, and Felix takes the opportunity to freely stare at the man who’s been slowly but surely occupying more and more of his thoughts.

Ace’s sunglasses are pushed up into his hair and his tongue is poking out in concentration, and it’s completely beyond Felix’s understanding how someone can manage to look both so handsome and utterly ridiculous.

“What are you doing?” Felix asks, and Ace’s head instantly snaps up to look at him in surprise.

“I’m, uh…” Ace falters for once in his life, lowering his hands to hide whatever he was up to, but Felix catches the glint of something metallic.

“Is that a needle? Do you need stitches?” Felix asks, not failing to hide the concern in his voice.

“No, I—” Ace starts, but then falters and sighs in defeat. “Promise not to tell anyone.”

He doesn’t wait for Felix’s reply before reaching his hand forward, opening his palm to show Felix…

A tiny pink baseball cap with a thread and needle attached.

“For… Snace?” Felix asks, struggling to take in the information that, somehow, this flamboyant loudmouth is making clothes for his pet snail.

“He deserves a proper wardrobe, okay?” Ace huffs jokingly but pulls the project closer to himself defensively.

It’s surprisingly… endearing.

“I didn’t know you sewed,” Felix says instead of voicing his embarrassing thoughts.

“Yeah, well, it comes in handy,” Ace points out. “Can’t tell you how many times I had to patch up a shirt after I barely escaped the cop—uh, competition,” Ace catches himself, grinning sheepishly.

Felix raises a curious eyebrow but doesn’t push the topic. Instead, an idea forms in his head that he can’t help expressing.

“Could you make a scarf for Snelix?” Felix says, and almost instantly regrets asking after realizing how stupid that sounds.

But it makes Ace perk up in interest, and soon a wide grin is spreading over the gambler’s face.

“Sure, I can do that!” Ace beams. “Why a scarf, though?”

Felix is already opening his mouth to say because he loves scarves, but thankfully is able to stop himself.

“They’re stylish,” he says instead.

“Well well well, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were starting to like the little slimy bastards,” Ace grins.

“They might be growing on me,” Felix admits with just the barest hint of a smirk.

Hopefully Ace realizes he doesn’t mean just the snails.

* * *

One evening, Ace is sitting by himself, looking at Snace and Snelix living their best life.

They eat a little bit of some of the flowers Claudette gave them earlier, before Snelix turns around to leave and Snace immediately follows him. They slither away to a secluded corner, laying next to each other and doing their little snail kisses, until Snelix eventually slumps and flattens to the ground, seeming to fall asleep. Snace sits next to him for a while, before he carefully moves away, slinking back to nom on the flowers.

“Putting your boyfriend to sleep, huh?” Ace murmurs quietly, not wanting to wake Snelix. “I’m jealous of your life, buddy.”

Snace lifts his head from the flower, his little shades looking Ace’s way.

“At least one of us got what he wanted. You did good for yourself, high five,” Ace whispers, holding up his finger in front of Snace for shits and giggles.

And Snace, the snail that absolutely hates him, lifts one of his antennas and briefly touches his finger in a high five before going back to his meal.

“Woah,” Ace breathes, a grin spreading over his face and glancing around camp, wanting to see if anyone was around to witness the event—

And his eyes meet Felix’s, standing behind him, staring at Ace talking to his snail like an absolute idiot.

And probably having heard everything.

“It, uh,” Ace starts when Felix isn’t saying anything, the German’s eyes wide from surprise. “He high-fived me.”

“I, er…” Felix stutters in return, before clearing his throat. “I got some moss for them from Red Forest.”

“Oh, neat,” Ace comments. “Snelix just fell asleep, but maybe you won’t wake him if you’re careful.”

“No, I don’t want to disturb them,” Felix says, crouching down next to Ace and placing the moss next to the medkit.

They watch the snails in silence, Snace finishing his midnight snack, Ace debating on whether he should bring up the previous conversation or not.

“Thank you,” Felix says instead, before Ace can strike up a conversation.

“…For what?”

“For being patient with me,” Felix murmurs. “I know I can come across as… cold.”

Well that’s an understatement if Ace has ever heard one.

“Hmm, I guess you could say you needed some time to…” Ace says, pausing for comedic effect while he waits for Felix to turn to look at him for the punchline. “Come out of your _shell_.”

Felix huffs a surprised laugh and turns his head away, but not before Ace sees a beautiful smile spreading over his normally serious face.

They keep observing the snails, until Snace has finally had enough of the flowers, moving to lay next to Snelix.

“Oh, he’s awake,” Ace comments, seeing Snelix groggily lift his head toward Snace. He pushes up Snace’s shades, dislodging the cap a bit before doing another little snail kiss. “Damn, that’s adorable,” Ace grins.

And then there’s a hand on his temple, and Ace freezes as his shades are gently pushed up into his hair. He turns to look at Felix, heat rising up his neck, feeling vulnerable without the glasses, not able to hide his wide eyes searching Felix’s own in a silent question.

Felix’s face is redder than usual but he looks more unguarded that Ace has ever seen, gaze dropping to Ace’s lips while the hand on his forehead moves to cup his jaw.

Ace holds his breath, not daring to say anything lest he ruin the mood and permanently mess up his chance with Felix. His thoughts are little more than white noise and excited screeching as he tilts his head up in silent invitation, and that’s all it takes for Felix to lean down and claim his lips.

* * *

“Snace is getting fat,” Feng comments one day.

“What!?” Ace exclaims, offended. “No he’s not!”

“Hon, he does look a little… pudgy,” Kate comments.

“He’s just… bloated, okay?” Ace insists, huffing defensively.

“He’s a fucking fatass,” Feng corrects.

“Yeah man, he’s really letting himself go,” Steve agrees with an infuriating smirk.

“Okay, _rude!_ ” Ace scoffs. “Felix—” he starts, turning to his newly acquired boyfriend for solidarity, but sees the little shit is shaking from quiet laughter instead of being upset on his behalf.

“Babe! Don’t tell me you agree with them!” Ace gasps in mock offense, hand over his heart.

“Every time I’ve looked at him, he’s eating,” Felix manages to point out between snickers.

“Absolutely terrible, the lot of you,” Ace huffs, peering into the medkit where the completely innocent Snace is…

Munching on some berries Claudette placed there earlier.

“You were saying?” Feng snarks, making Ace shoot a glare her way while Felix is still holding back chuckles.

* * *

When Ace gets back from a rather uneventful trial some time later, he notices Jake staring intently into the snails’ medkit. As he walks closer, it becomes apparent that the snails are having sex.

“Jake, what the hell are you doing?” Ace asks the survivalist.

“They’ve been at it for hours,” Jake says, face just as neutral as ever and not taking his eyes off the writhing clump of snail.

“I’m a little concerned by how much you like watching my snail get laid.”

“Nature is lit,” Jake merely offers.

So Ace shuts the medkit, feeling weirdly exposed by having his snail’s private life invaded like that.

“Give them some privacy, sheesh,” he chastises Jake.

“Prude,” the boy snorts.

* * *

It’s only a few days before there is another episode of, as Felix likes to call it, snail drama.

“Felix!” Ace shouts, making Felix sigh in fond irritation and pause his sorting of their shared stash of items that Ace has, once again, left an absolute mess.

“Yes, love?” he asks, doing his best impression of an exasperated husband despite them only dating for what can’t be more than a few weeks.

And then he sees Ace’s face full of both alarm and excitement, and immediately drops what he was doing.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, feeling the panic quickly bubbling up.

“SNACE IS GIVING BIRTH!” Ace exclaims ten decibels louder than necessary, grabbing a confused Felix by his sleeve and dragging him toward the snails’ home.

Sure enough, there’s a small commotion around the medkit, and when Felix peers into it he can see Snace in the middle of laying eggs, Snelix by his side in solidarity.

“Come on dude! Push!” Feng is trying to encourage the snail.

“Shh, you’re stressing it!” Claudette chastises.

“I told you guys he wasn’t fat!” Ace huffs proudly.

After ten or so eggs, the process seems to be over, and Snace happily slithers away to go snack on some leaves.

“Oh,” Claudette says, bewildered.

“What?” Ace says.

“I, um,” the botanist falters. “They usually lay about a hundred eggs…”

“A _hundred?_ ” Ace screeches. “Don’t you think ten kids is _more_ than enough?”

“Only a small portion of them actually hatch!” Claudette hurries to add.

“Maybe he’s going through menopause,” Jake, not so helpfully, supplies.

“I’m going to smack you,” Ace threatens.

Felix just chuckles and lays a hand on Ace’s shoulder to settle him.

* * *

Excited about the possibility of baby snails, the survivors take turns watching the eggs for the next few weeks. Eventually, it’s Cheryl who screams:

“Guys! An egg is hatching!”

Felix rushes to the medkit before anyone else, and in an instant Ace is peering over his shoulder too, both looking at the transparent, tiny antenna pushing out of one of the eggs.

Snelix and Snace are right by the eggs, eagerly waiting to meet their offspring.

And then the small snail plops completely out and starts wiggling around, and Ace honest to god _squeals_.

“Look, Felix!” he says, tugging on Felix’s sleeve. “We’re _grandparents!_ ”

“I'm… not sure that’s how it works,” Felix points out, even as he smiles at Snelix petting his child with his antenna.

“I’m gonna make so much baby snail clothes for her,” Ace continues with a wide grin, nearly shaking in his shoes in excitement.

“'Her’?” Felix asks, and Ace falters.

“I’m, uh…” Ace explains, looking away. “You said your kid’s a girl, I mean based on the ultrasound before you were taken, so I figured…”

Something in Felix’s expression softens, touched that Ace would remember a fleeting detail he shared from his life before the realm. He steals a quick kiss while everyone is preoccupied with staring at the family of snails.

* * *

“What should we name their kid?” Jeff ponders a couple weeks later, watching the baby snail climb all over Snace while Snelix anxiously hovers nearby.

“Ask the grandpas,” Feng snarks.

“Yeah, have you decided on a name yet?” Cheryl asks, looking up at Felix with wide, shimmering eyes.

“Err,” Felix says, glancing at Ace for help.

Ace grins and discreetly nods toward the eager Cheryl.

“Oh,” Felix seems to realize. “Yes, we were considering Ch—ehm, Sneryl.”

Cheryl gasps in awe.

“She does look like a Sneryl,” Jeff agrees.

“What? It doesn’t look like any—” Feng starts, but at Jeff’s pointed look, thankfully shuts up.

“She’s the spitting image of a Sneryl!” Ace says, smiling in encouragement.

“ _Really!?_ ” Cheryl asks excitedly, looking between Felix and Ace.

“Ah… of course,” Felix says, and then the breath leaves his lungs in a pained “Oof!” as Cheryl rushes in for a hug.

“Thank you! I love having my own snail!” Cheryl beams while Felix awkwardly pats her on the head and looks at Ace with an expression that screams ‘HELP’.

* * *

Seeing Sneryl grow over the following couple of months, Felix takes it upon himself to start building the snails a house out of a commodious toolbox. He might put in way more effort than necessary, making sure to separate different rooms with interior walls and adding corridors to entertain the snails.

“Hey handsome, what’re you doing?” Ace asks, placing a kiss against his temple as he comes up behind him to see what he’s working on.

“I’m building our snails a house,“ Felix explains. "They have a family now, a cramped old medkit won’t do.”

Ace stares at him for a moment, and then a wide grin spreads over his face and he suddenly looks like he’s about to combust.

“You’re so friggin adorable!” Ace exclaims and pulls him into a hug.

And then he refuses to let go, clinging to Felix’s back like a koala while he keeps working on the house, and Felix would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“…Can you make a poker room for Snace?” Ace asks after having observed his work for a while.

“Poker? But they're—” Felix frowns, turning around just enough to see Ace’s exaggerated, ridiculous pout. “…Fine. But you’re making the furniture.”

“You got it, babe!” Ace grins, before seeming to notice something. “Hey, what’s that?” he asks, pointing at a drawn square on the side of the toolbox.

“Oh. It’s going to be a door,” Felix explains.

“But what if Sneryl goes out and gets stomped on?” Ace asks worriedly.

“I just…” Felix falters. “Thought that maybe they needed some freedom. Especially Snace.”

“Huh?” Ace tilts his head in confusion.

“He was alone for so long, I… assumed he’d probably get bored of the family life,” Felix says, looking at the ground in thought. He’s embarrassed for bringing up the subject of Ace’s loyalty like this, but once again, the snails are proving a wonderful excuse to talk about topics they otherwise wouldn’t.

“That sounds like a load of bullcrap,” Ace grins, making Felix look up at him, still frowning. “I’ve never seen Snace so happy. He knew what he signed up for and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving now.”

The reassurance feels like a weight lifting off of Felix’s chest, and he can’t stop the smile spreading over his lips. Hesitantly, he grabs Ace’s hand still wrapped around him, and Ace brings them both up to brush his lips over Felix’s callused knuckles.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Ace murmurs, the sweet sentiment making warm affection spread through Felix’s entire body.

“I, uhm,” Felix blushes, clearing his throat. “Is this a good time to point out I just had the snails crawl over the back of my hand…?”

Ace sputters and immediately wipes at his mouth while Felix lets out a few quiet chuckles.

* * *

Following the conversation, Felix can’t help but read into Ace’s answer. Especially with the other survivors engaging in another round of the popular “What’s the first thing you’ll do when we escape?” game, Felix finds it difficult to focus on anything other than the possibility of a shared future.

So, when he catches Ace alone, he hesitantly brings up the option of the man coming with him to Germany.

“I know the possibility of escaping is slim,” Felix babbles nervously after Ace isn’t saying anything, just staring at him curiously. “But I can’t stop thinking about it, and I wanted to see where you are—”

“Babe,” Ace interrupts, grabbing his arm to ground Felix from his scrambled thoughts, giving him an encouraging smile. “I’d love to.”

Felix breathes out a relieved sigh, returning a shaky but happy smile over not getting rejected.

And then Ace smirks mischievously and Felix’s instincts scream “Uh-oh”.

“On one condition,” Ace adds, holding a finger in front of Felix’s face playfully.

“Um… which?” Felix asks, nerves resurfacing. There’s not much that would make him say no, and he hopes he doesn’t have to, willing to make sacrifices for a potential future together.

“The snails come with us,” Ace quips sheepishly instead.

Felix chuckles and shakes his head in amusement, before pulling Ace in for a soft kiss.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Felix murmurs against Ace’s lips, silently thanking the two dorky snails that allowed this to happen in the first place.


	5. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy drabble i wrote for the holidays, rated G and no warnings!

The first time, it’s an honest mistake. **  
**

Felix is sitting with a small group by the campfire, stocking one of his toolboxes in silence while Ace and David exchange incredulous stories and Yui keeps butting in with disbelieving comments.

Jeff manages a well-timed quip that earns a few laughs around the group, and during the lull in conversation following the chuckles, Ace is suddenly leaning closer to Felix.

For some reason Felix can’t comprehend, Ace goes in for a surprise kiss in full view of the others. So the German, acting purely on impulse, turns his head away before their lips can meet.

Ace freezes and the others definitely notice, Yui’s next joke dying mid-sentence, and Felix immediately feels horrible watching the surprise wash over his lover’s face.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss Ace, hell, he’s done so plenty of times—in private. He has no illusion that the entire camp hasn’t figured out that they’re together, sitting much closer to each other than appropriate even now. But since Felix is so used to keeping his personal life very much personal, hiding everything that could be used against him, he doesn’t feel ready for them to see it yet.

But then Ace does what he does best; save the situation with humor.

“Aww, playing hard to get, are we pumpkin?” Ace grins good-naturedly. “I do like a challenge.”

And Felix sighs in relief, offering Ace a grateful smile for not pushing the subject.

Oh, how naive he was.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ace seems to make it his mission to get a kiss in public. And Felix should have learned by now that his boyfriend is nothing if not determined.

At first, he seems to try every trick in his extensive repertoire of terrible flirting; yawning and draping his arm over Felix’s shoulder, commenting on how cold Felix’s lips look and offering to warm them up, asking for a good luck kiss before a trial.

Felix never knows when Ace is in one of his moods, and the unpredictability of what has by now become a running joke always catches him off guard. And, secretly, has him hiding a smile behind his hand and wondering how long they’ll be able to keep up the playful back-and-forth.

Away from prying eyes, nothing has changed between them, apart from Felix kissing a little more desperately than before. He wants to show his lover that he’s far from disgusted by the act, no matter what he says in front of the others. And while Ace never comments, he sure as hell doesn’t complain either.

After a while, even the others get in on the joke.

* * *

When Felix and Ace narrowly manage to escape the Hag’s net of traps and run into the exit where Feng and Steve are already waiting, Ace sighs in an overly dramatic manner.

“Oh, my knight in shining armor!” Ace calls and pretends to faint, falling conveniently right into Felix’s arms. “Thank you for saving me from the horrible monster! Please accept my gratitude in the form of this kiss—”

And Felix, without missing a beat, steps to the side and causes Ace to yelp in surprise and nearly fall on his ass, stumbling out of the exit while trying to regain his footing.

“Rip,” Feng snickers while Steve just cringes in sympathy.

* * *

And then Ace starts recruiting back-up.

When Felix sees Ace approaching him with a cocky swagger, he already knows something is up.

“You come here often?” Ace quips, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

Felix rolls his eyes theatrically and tries to stop the smile from spreading over his lips.

“Ace! Come on!” Ash whispers from a little ways off, making Felix perk up in curiosity; this is new.

Ace turns around, looking at the man and then at Felix, seeming to battle with himself.

“Now?” Ace asks.

Ash nods and gives him an encouraging grin and a thumbs-up.

And when Ace turns back to face him with a smug smirk, Felix has no idea what to expect.

“Gimme some sugar, baby,” Ace purrs with a comically deep voice, leaning closer to Felix’s face with a leer.

Felix snorts, gently shoves Ace’s face to the side and walks away while Ace, confused, looks at Ash for more guidance.

“I swear that’s worked every time!” Ash, equally confused, exclaims.

* * *

Another week rolls by and the Entity seems to decide it’s time for Christmas, at least based on the assortment of horrible crimes against fashion it deems suitable holiday outfits.

Felix is in the middle of fiddling with the cuff of his new Christmas sweater, arguably the most tasteful of the ensemble, when Ace struts by in his tacky new suit.

“Looking good, sweetheart,” Ace grins, taking a seat next to him and pushing the reindeer sunglasses up into his hair so he can give Felix an exaggerated wink.

Felix is about to comment on the absolutely appalling outfit, a ridiculous Christmas tree pattern that looks like cheap wrapping paper, when Ace gasps in mock surprise.

“Would you look at that!” Ace gapes, pointing at something above Felix.

And Felix, gullible as he is, looks up immediately, and sees…

A very unamused Jake holding some kind of dried flower with a ribbon above them.

“A mistletoe!” Ace adds, clearly pleased with himself.

Felix huffs an incredulous laugh, not believing his lover’s resourcefulness and persistence. He briefly wonders how he’s going to get out of this one, or if it’s an appropriate time to finally end their silly game.

“But… that’s not mistletoe,” Claudette comments nearby, eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

“Claud…” Ace warns through his fake smile, nodding toward Felix to clearly try to signal her to let him have this, but the poor girl isn’t picking up on the gesture.

“It’s just amaranth,” Claudette explains, trying to be helpful, and Felix can hear Ace’s defeated sigh next to him.

“What a shame,” Felix says, giving Ace his most innocent smile. “Guess that means we can’t kiss after all.”

Felix mentally thanks the botanist for unintentionally saving the game in his favor, moving to get up.

“Now hold on just a moment, what if—” Ace tries, but then gets unexpectedly smacked in the face with the amaranth offering.

“You owe me five brand new parts, old man,” Jake demands, explaining why he agreed to help in the first place.

“Sounds like you have business to attend to,” Felix smiles victoriously and leaves a grumbling Ace to deal with his debts.

* * *

It’s only a few days before Felix takes matters into his own hands. In the spirit of the holiday, he decides to do it in the form of a Christmas present.

He approaches his lover at an unexpected time, Ace engrossed in a game of solitaire by himself, blissfully quiet for once.

“Ace,” Felix addresses, trying to sound just as confident as Ace always does despite not feeling anywhere near as sure of himself.

“Hm? Hi, babe!” his boyfriend perks up, greeting him with a smile that instantly calms some of Felix’s nerves.

And then said smile turns a lot more mischievous as Ace seems to notice Felix holding the gift behind his back.

“Whatcha got there?” Ace asks, obviously intrigued and trying to peek behind him.

“This is for you,” Felix says, extending the neatly wrapped mystery box he salvaged earlier that day.

“For _me?_ ” Ace gasps in mock surprise, eagerly accepting the gift. “Oh honey, you shouldn’t have. I didn’t even get you anything!”

“Just open it,” Felix mumbles, shuffling his feet self-consciously as he feels stares on his back, some of their friends curiously observing the scene.

Ace raises an eyebrow but doesn’t push, and the gambler’s poor impulse control finally comes to good use as he practically tears the festive wrapping and immediately opens the present.

And then the excited smile falters as he looks into the box.

“It's… empty,” Ace says, glancing at Felix in question.

“I…" Felix starts, but hesitates, his face heating up as the insecurity hits and he starts second guessing himself. Pushing through the embarrassment, he continues, “I couldn’t quite figure out how to fit all my love for you into such a small box.”

It’s corny and he kind of feels like dying, but Ace smiles so fucking wide, even happier than when opening the gift, clearly proud of Felix’s terrible attempt at flirting.

Felix hears an incredulous laugh from somewhere but he doesn’t care, not when Ace is looking at him like that.

And finally, he kisses Ace like they’ve both been waiting for a long time. It’s much briefer than usual, practically just a soft press of lips, but Ace doesn’t seem to mind, if his giddy smile is anything to go by.

“Merry Christmas, mein Herzl,” Felix murmurs when pulling away just far enough to look at his lover’s silly, smiling face. “I hope you’re not disappointed with your present.”

“Are you kidding me? Best Christmas gift ever,” Ace reassures, leaning his forehead against Felix’s in a sweet gesture.

Felix sighs in relief, a content smile spreading over his lips after successfully pulling off his idea and making Ace happy. Feeling sappy and full of affection, he discreetly tugs on the cuff of Ace’s sleeve, their unspoken code for “let’s get out of here”.

“Oh, uh… give me a minute?” Ace gives him a charming smile, and Felix nods in approval.

And then Ace practically jumps on up his feet and gives the entire camp a smug once-over with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Come on now you two, pay up! Don’t be shy!” Ace sing-songs obnoxiously in Feng’s and Nea’s direction, receiving annoyed groans from the two girls. “You too, David! And Bill! A bet’s a bet!”

While David is cussing up a storm in an accent Felix can’t quite understand, it becomes abundantly clear what the sudden pile of items accumulating in Ace’s arms are for. Apparently, there were more people involved in their little game than Felix initially thought.

“Fucking cheater,” Feng grumbles, shoving a flashlight into Ace’s arms a little more forcefully than necessary.

“Nobody likes a sore loser,” Ace, obviously not knowing what’s good for him, teases. “You clearly said I wouldn’t get a kiss from Felix until, hmm, let me recall…”

“‘Until hell freezes over’,” Nea not-so-helpfully supplies.

“Well I didn’t know he’d be the one initiating it!” Feng huffs, crossing her arms.

When Ace finally seems satisfied with collecticting his winnings and turns around to face Felix, the German is prepared to scold him or at least pretend to be annoyed.

But then Ace extends a purple med-kit, smiling brightly and looking ridiculously proud for winning his dumb bet, and Felix’s annoyance gives way for fondness.

“Thank you,” he mumbles instead, accepting the gift.

“Of course! You ready to go?” Ace asks, carefully balancing the pile of items with one hand so he can grab Felix’s with the other.

So Felix nods and lets Ace lead them into the woods at the edge of the campsite. While they’re walking, Felix both allows himself to stare sappily at Ace’s excited face when he gloats about winning the bet, as well laugh when Ace drops a toolbox on his own foot and curses in Italian.

Even if it’s a far cry from the over-the-top holiday celebrations Felix is used to, he realizes that this is all he really needs.


	6. Dad Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friend gave me the idea of cheryl x feng and i wanted to write felix being an overprotective dad about it. rated T, no warnings!

“I'm… dating Min.”

From everything Felix expected to hear Cheryl say when she pulled him aside after a trial, this has to be the very last thing on his list.

It takes him a few seconds to even properly process the confession, and when he does, he’s only more confused.

“Min? _Feng_ Min?” Felix asks, baffled.

“Yeah…” Cheryl says, shuffling her feet self-consciously.

And Felix just stares, not having any idea how he’s supposed to react to this information.

His not-quite-daughter but the closest thing he has to one in this world, dating one of the worst troublemakers Felix has ever met? The girl who has left him to die countless times and then made fun of him for getting killed afterwards? The one who bullies killer and survivor alike, having made even Leatherface cry mid-trial?

 _That_ Feng Min?

“I'll… give you some time to think about it?” Cheryl suggests when Felix is frozen in place for a whole minute.

He doesn’t protest when she walks away, only gaping in confusion while trying to wrap his head around how on Earth the brilliant girl would ever fall for such a self-centered and obnoxious person.

Still, he decides he should get a second opinion.

* * *

So he seeks out Ace, partly because his boyfriend loves gossip, partly because he wants someone to tell him he’s not being ridiculous for disapproving of Cheryl’s terrible new girlfriend.

“Hey, handsome,” Ace greets him with a grin and a wink, but Felix doesn’t have time for flirting.

“Cheryl just told me she’s _dating!_ ” Felix exclaims, fully expecting Ace to be just as shocked as him.

“Huh,” Ace says instead, not looking the least bit surprised. “Good on her for finally telling you.”

“Wait—you _knew?_ ” Felix asks.

“Honey, half of the fricking camp knew,” Ace snorts. “I’ve seen them holding hands and making o—”

Upon Felix’s scandalized expression, Ace interrupts himself.

“—ooaan effort to get to know each other?” the man finishes instead, complete with a sheepish grin.

“And you’re okay with this!?” Felix demands, astonished that his boyfriend not only knew, but didn’t think it was big enough of a deal to tell Felix about. He knows Ace isn’t as close to Cheryl as him, but the gambler has also taken the girl under his wing following Felix’s lead, always calling her “kiddo” and going out of his way to protect her in trials.

“If she’s happy, who cares?” Ace merely shrugs, infuriatingly carefree as always.

“ _I_ care!” Felix protests. “Feng is a mean person and not suited to be in a relationship before she fixes her attitude! She’s going to be terrible for Cheryl—you know how sensitive she can be!”

“Opposites attract, babe,” Ace smirks, placing a hand on Felix’s knee.

The gesture manages to calm Felix after his little outburst, and he pauses to consider that maybe Cheryl and Feng aren’t that different from him and Ace. He knows Cheryl is almost just as reserved as him, slow to make friends and needing time to come out of her shell. If she has taken to Feng just as Felix did to Ace, against everyone’s expectations, he should respect her decision. A small smile spreads over his face as he places his hand on Ace’s, realizing that maybe they’re not as different as he thought—

Well. There’s the notable exception that Ace isn’t a complete bitch to everyone around him.

“But nobody even _likes_ Feng!” Felix continues his rant, making Ace snort and shake his head in amusement.

“ _I_ like her,” Ace points out.

“You like _everyone_ ,” Felix huffs, rolling his eyes, annoyed at how difficult Ace is making it for him to be a judgmental bastard.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today,” Ace grins, pinching his cheek. “I know you’re not Feng’s biggest fan, but you should give her a chance. For Cheryl.”

“I know,” Felix sighs in defeat. “God, I hate it when you’re right.”

* * *

The following day, Felix approaches Cheryl when the camp is mostly empty, fully intending to at least appear supportive despite his justified concerns. But as he tries to tell Cheryl he’s happy for her and thinks they’re a good couple, the girl isn’t having any of it.

“For someone who lied his entire life, you sure are shit at it,” Cheryl huffs, the unexpected honesty catching Felix off guard. “Now tell me what you _really_ think.”

He always forgets that she’s much more perceptive than her years would suggest, able to read Felix better than people twice her age.

“I… don’t think she’s good for you,” Felix confesses hesitantly.

“Why?” Cheryl prods, her determined gaze practically boring into his soul and making Felix feel incredibly small. When he’s quiet, not able to decide how much he should say, she continues impatiently. “Come on—you can’t just say that and not give any reasons!”

“I don’t want to be mean,” Felix says, pretending like he hasn’t been secretly shit-talking the gamer for the last twenty-four hours.

“I told you, be honest,” Cheryl pushes.

“Alright,” Felix sighs, before taking a deep breath. “I think she’s a horrible teammate, and not a good person. She’s unpredictable and a bad influence, and I don’t know what you see in her.”

Instead of being upset, Cheryl huffs and cocks her hips, raising an eyebrow.

“Really?” the girl asks.

“Um… yes?” Felix hesitates under her strangely calm demeanor.

“And _that_ isn’t a bad influence?” Cheryl asks, nodding somewhere behind Felix, who turns and sees—

Ace, who looks to be eating the contents of a toolbox.

“Ace!” Felix hisses. “Excuse me,” he says to Cheryl, who merely snorts in amusement, Felix hurrying over to his boyfriend making an idiot out of himself in front of some of the others.

“Uh-oh, mom’s here,” Nea snarks when he approaches the scene, Meg giggling next to her at the joke.

Ace offers Felix a wave and something that might be considered a smile, if his mouth wasn’t stuffed to the brim with mechanical equipment. And to add insult to injury, he adds another grimy gear into the mix from the toolbox.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Felix demands.

Ace holds up a finger, wordlessly telling him to wait while inserting yet another brand new part, grimacing as he tries to fit it into his mouth.

“We have a bet, shoo,” Meg explains, shoving at Felix who is blocking her view of the occurring trainwreck.

“What could you possibly have bet that warrants this kind of idiotic—” Felix starts, annoyed.

“We bet five keys he couldn’t fit ten brand new parts in his mouth,” Nea explains.

“And he _took_ it?” Felix exclaims, glancing at his boyfriend who, somehow, seems way too pleased with himself considering the situation. “Of course he did,” Felix sighs in fond annoyance, wondering why he’s even surprised at this point.

Suddenly, he remembers Cheryl, turning around to address her only to find her gone.

There’s a high-pitched laugh from the other side of camp, Felix recognizing the grating sound even before he sees its culprit, eventually spotting Feng Min and Cheryl standing next to each other with Feng… _laughing at Cheryl_ and _hitting her arm?_

“Find me when your mouth isn’t occupied,” Felix sneers in Ace’s direction, annoyed at how the entire thing turned out, Cheryl not heeding his warnings and immediately going back to Feng—

And then Meg bursts into another fit of giggles and even Ace barks out something that might be a laugh.

“Woah dude, TMI!” Nea jokes, putting her hands over her ears with a shit-eating grin.

And Felix finally realizes the joke.

“Not like _that!_ ” he insists, feeling heat creep up his neck from embarrassment. “To talk! Nothing else!”

“Oh, like all the times you’ve disappeared to ‘ _talk_ ’ even in the middle of a trial—” Meg starts.

“I’m leaving!” Felix announces, ducking his head to feebly try to hide his blush while stomping away from the group and their filthy minds.

* * *

He ends up at his and Ace’s shared space away from the campsite, sitting next to the overflowing trunk of items while absently picking at some prayer beads attached to a broken key.

“I’m here!” Ace’s voice eventually announces. “What were your other two wishes?”

Felix snorts and doesn’t even look up, continuing to fiddle with the item in his hands.

“Did you win?” Felix asks, spinning one of the beads around its axis.

“Ta-dah!” Ace declares, squatting down in front of him to show him a handful of skeleton and dull keys. Felix hums in acknowledgement, still lost in thought, and Ace carelessly dumps the items into the trunk before sitting down next to him.

“So, how’d it go with Cheryl?” Ace asks, wiping some residual oil from the corner of his mouth following his bet.

“Well… I may have told her I don’t like Feng,” Felix reluctantly confesses.

“I… okay,” Ace says, clearly fighting a smile at Felix’s social incompetence. “It’s… good that you were honest?”

“Why does that sound like a question?” Felix says, sulking.

“Aww baby, don’t pout,” Ace says, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “I know you tried your best. We can tell her together, if you want. Just to make sure she knows you support her!”

“Thank you,” Felix murmurs, leaning his head on Acer’s shoulder. At least he has Ace, who despite his eccentric personality is always there for him.

If only Cheryl would also have the same kind of support from her partner.

“What the hell does she see in Feng, anyway?” Felix mutters, not able to stop himself from engaging in another round of shit-talk.

“Well—” Ace immediately starts.

“That was a rhetorical question,” Felix snaps without any actual heat. “She couldn’t have chosen worse if she tried.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Ace grins. “What about, say… Élodie?”

Felix can’t help the disgusted face he makes. No matter how much he pretends for the sake of keeping up appearances, he still doesn’t like the Frenchwoman.

“Or David?” Ace eggs on.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Felix says, shuddering at the thought. “I see your point—”

“ _Legion?_ ” Ace continues.

“Shut up! I get it, I get it! Feng is fine,” Felix says, going back to his brooding.

“You’re not… upset with this whole thing because Feng’s a girl, right?” Ace asks, his good-natured smile masking something unpleasant.

“What?” Felix balks. “Oh, heavens, no!” he hurries to explain. “After what I went through with my—ehm, sex… s-sexuality—” he stutters, still not comfortable talking about the subject when it comes to his own preferences, even in the arms of his very male partner.

But judging someone else for theirs? He wouldn’t even dream of it.

“If anything, I’m just happy she’s figured it out so early,” Felix admits.

“Okay, good! So Feng—” Ace starts excitedly.

“Is still on my shit list, regardless of her gender,” Felix deadpans.

Ace sighs and holds his hands up in defeat.

“Well, I tried,” the gambler says, before a familiar smirk appears on his features. “Now give me a smooch.”

“While you taste like a ten-year-old toolbox? In your dreams,” Felix huffs, curling up against the man instead in an attempt to save his tastebuds.

* * *

Finding the right opportunity to pull Cheryl aside seems to prove difficult, as any time Felix spots her she’s either with Feng or Ace is stuck in a trial. And after his previous failure, Felix isn’t ready to try confronting the girl alone.

But the Entity always seems to have a strange sense of humor or just impeccable timing, because after just a few short days Felix finds himself materializing at the pre-trial campfire with not only Ace and Cheryl but also Feng, all standing in a neat little row like the Entity placed them there purely to annoy him.

Great; just great. Just because Felix begrudgingly accepts the gamer, doesn’t mean he wants to spend time with her. He’s been lucky to avoid any trials with her ever since Cheryl’s confession, but of course this would be the time they’re put together in one, when he’s supposed to have a heartfelt conversation with his foster daughter.

It’s a while before anyone says anything, Ace looking at Felix expectantly, Cheryl avoiding eye contact with Felix, and Feng clicking her flashlight in an annoying habit.

“Let’s go, lesbians!” Ace eventually cheers, trying to muster up enough excitement to break the awkward silence.

“Try to actually do gens this time instead of just jacking off into chests,” Feng snarks just as the fog sets in.

And even though Felix knows she’s right and Ace could afford to do a lot less looting, he still shoots her an annoyed glare for daring to insult his partner, right as the fog takes him.

* * *

The trial starts much smoother than expected. The Hillbilly seems to be focused on chasing Ace and Cheryl, and Felix manages to get two generators done in between unhooking and healing them. Feng, as is typical of her, sticks purely to generators instead of going for any altruism for the first half of the trial, but then pulls through and unhooks Cheryl from the proxy camping killer.

And then the gamer proceeds to lead him straight to Felix’s generator.

As Felix is hoisted up on a hook, the last generator gets done. Felix doesn’t mind being hooked since it’s his first, more than happy to buy his two teammates dead on hook some time to escape, but he sure as hell isn’t happy with how the thing panned out.

Right as Cheryl is chased out of an exit by the killer, the Entity’s claws descend on Felix in the second phase of the sacrifice process. Ace, injured, is making his way over from the other side of the map, but he barely makes it halfway before he runs into the killer chainsawing across the map.

Felix curses under his breath, annoyed over dying on his first hook because of the selfishness of one of his teammates. Maybe Cheryl will finally see Feng’s true colors, seeing as even now the girl is just—

—running to unhook him at the last second?

The gamer doesn’t offer an explanation, merely grunting from exertion when she pulls his larger frame off the hook while Felix just gapes in confusion.

“Run, you fucktard!” Feng screams when Felix takes half a second longer than she’d like to take off in a sprint.

Luckily the killer still seems occupied with Ace and isn’t returning to defend the exit, and they manage to make it there with plenty of time to spare before the Entity forcibly ends the trial. Felix is just about to suggest they leave to give Ace a chance at the hatch, when he hears the chime of said hatch being opened with a key, signaling the man’s escape.

Now just the two of them remaining in the trial, standing in the safety of the exit gate, Felix sees an opportunity and takes it.

“Thank you for the rescue,” he says, but doesn’t get an answer, Feng merely glancing at him in distrust before looking away. “I don’t know if Cheryl told you, but—” he starts, wanting to clear the air.

“You were a cunt about us dating?” the girl snarks, crossing her arms. “She mentioned it, yeah.”

“I see,” Felix says, cringing from embarrassment. “I guess I never realized how much you do for the team—and especially for Cheryl. I’m sorry.”

“Ugh, spare me the fucking sob story,” Feng scoffs. “I’m gonna be with her regardless, but you not acting like a bitch about it will make Cheryl happy. So… I guess it’s fine.”

She’s crossing her arms and looking away in a gesture of indifference, but is also hiding her reddening cheeks behind her bangs and showing a side of her Felix has never seen before.

“Truce?” Felix asks.

Feng looks at him warily, but then she smirks.

“Only because I could kick your ass any day.”

Felix finds himself huffing out a small laugh in amusement, and when the killer finally comes to chase them out, he’s not even annoyed at the girl’s obnoxious crouching and taunts.

As soon as they make it to the other side of the invisible threshold of the trial grounds, Cheryl and Ace are there waiting for them.

“There you are!” Ace scolds while Cheryl looks between the two, hesitant. “I thought you’d killed each other!”

“We had to stay to say bye to Billy,” Feng says.

And then Cheryl comes up to her and grabs her hand.

“Thank you,” she whispers with a happy smile, and Feng bristles like an angry cat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Feng exclaims and stomps further away in embarrassment, tugging Cheryl along with her.

Meanwhile, Ace sidles up to Felix, giving him a wink.

“I told her everything,” Ace explains. “And I also mentioned Feng saved you. You ever consider Cheryl might be a good influence on her, instead of the other way around?”

‘No,’ Felix should say if he were being completely honest.

“I still don’t like her,” Felix says instead.

“Aww, it’s okay,” Ace says, before turning to where the girls are walking ahead of them, chatting away. “We make a good team, don’t we kids?” Ace calls, smirking.

“Sure, grandpa,” Feng shoots back.

Ace gasps in shock and Cheryl has the audacity to snicker, pulling Feng along by her sleeve to continue their conversation in private.

“Well?” Felix prods, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh this means _war_ ,” Ace says with a mischievous grin.

When his lover leans in to whisper about replacing all of Feng’s skeleton keys with broken ones, Felix feels a smirk tugging on his lips. Even if he no longer minds them being together, he can at least get petty revenge for all the times the gamer has been less than polite to him.

Smiling pleasantly as his boyfriend goes on in detail about putting bugs in the gamer’s toolbox and other practical jokes, Felix decides that if worse comes to worst, he can always just blame Ace for being a bad influence.


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick, slightly ooc drabble i wrote when considering other felix ships. rated G, no warnings!

For the first time in years, Ace feels outmatched.

He's never had a problem going against the odds, taking wins and losses alike with a smile on his face, nothing enough to faze him.

But this is different than a weekend of gambling in Vegas. There's much more at stake, and his odds are looking meager.

Ace hears Dwight draw a shaky breath, somehow even more nervous than usual. And he doesn't blame the kid; even though Ace's face is schooled into a carefree smile where he's casually leaned against a log, his palms are sweating.

Because, somehow, half of the camp has ended up essentially competing for Felix's affection.

Well. It's not much of a surprise, really—Ace has trouble imagining why anyone who didn't spend just five minutes with the guy _wouldn't_ be smitten. Felix is polite and might even seem stuck-up at first glance, but it quickly becomes apparent that he's only trying to hide how terrified he is of socializing. Underneath it all he's just a big dork, snort laughing at Ace's less than stellar jokes and talking his ear off about obscure architectural details, and despite Felix being very much a grown man, Ace has never met anyone as adorable.

Which is why the situation is so annoying.

Across camp, Adam is wringing his hands together in a nervous tick, periodically glancing up at the spot in the treeline where people usually re-emerge after a trial.

It's no secret that the teacher has started getting along splendidly with Felix lately. Both being booky and ambitious, the two could talk for hours about the mysteries of the fog and reminisce about their studies and careers with an eerie similarity. Because of their quiet natures, it had just taken longer than usual for them to pursue a friendship.

Or something more. Ace was never quite sure about where any of them stood with Felix, despite having been the first to befriend the German when he initially appeared in their camp and was confused and snappy.

But Ace hadn't been one to give up easily despite the others promptly deciding they hated Felix upon first glance. He'd kept up the jokes and banter and carefully cracked the cold facade one piece at a time. And then, when Felix didn't seem to mind, he'd even thrown in a couple of flirty remarks that usually earned him an exasperated eye roll or even a chuckle.

He’d known it was a futile attempt, fully expecting Felix and his stupidly handsome, stupidly responsible ass to stay loyal to the girlfriend he had back home despite probably never being able to see her again. But it made Felix laugh and even shoot back some silly one-liners of his own, showing the rest of the group that he wasn’t as rigid and dull as everyone had initially believed.

Following the obvious shift in Felix's personality as he slowly got comfortable enough with the group to be himself and not put on an act, others got more eager to spend time with him and make an effort to get to know him. And even though part of Ace was jealous, he was also happy for Felix, glad to see him find his place in the group. Making more friends, especially ones who shared some of his interests, did mean he spent less time with Ace, but that was only natural, and Ace tried not to read too much into it.

And he probably never would have, if it wasn't for Steve one day out if the blue proclaiming Felix had told him he was crushing on someone; someone that wasn’t the partner he’d left back home.

And so had started a complete shitshow, everyone trying to guess who it could possibly be, nobody even questioning Steve's announcement because, frankly, the kid was dog shit at lying. Ash had immediately guessed Kate, but Yui protested, saying she'd always had a hunch Felix swung the other way, instead suggesting Adam. It almost sparked an all-out war when people fought to prove their own suggestions, others butting in to try to stop the needless gossip, not comfortable with talking behind Felix's back.

Ace had just stepped back and observed, and by the end, he was pretty sure he knew who would be happy to be the subject of Felix's infatuation.

Kate and Jeff seemed flattered at the prospect, Dwight and Adam became stuttering, nervous messes, David protested a little too insistently, Jake glared at the others even more than usual, and Élodie was uncharacteristically quiet.

When Felix had gotten back from his trial and nothing had happened, somewhat miraculously nobody even spilling the beans, some of the girls had taken matters into their own hands.

A party. Meg's idea and Nea and Feng going along with it way too easily, the survivors were now tasked with pairing up for tomorrow for a haphazardously thrown together event. There would supposedly be food, dancing and “surprise activities”, whatever that meant, and the girls even went as far as to bribe the Pig with a dozen toolboxes to let them use the meat plant as a venue.

Some of the survivors were clearly excited, the younger members already picking their dates, Laurie and Quentin lamenting their lack of available outfits and Steve pestering Cheryl about how he should style his hair. But for most of them, it was just a ploy to see who Felix would ask to be his date.

And that’s why Ace is now stuck trying to discreetly wipe some of the dampness in his palms on his pants while they all wait for Felix to get back from his latest trial. He kind of wishes Steve had kept his mouth shut in the first place, not particularly liking the half-assed plan, but also not brave enough to remove himself from the equation by telling Felix.

The worst thing, however, is suddenly seeing his friends as rivals.

Kate is twirling her hair but otherwise doesn't appear particularly nervous, and it's easy for Ace to see why. The woman is gorgeous, being practically the female version of Felix looks-wise. She's also warm and genuine, and would be a perfect fit for Felix's more muted personality, no doubt being able to get him to come out if his shell and show his softer side to her.

Next to Kate, Jeff is tuning the musician’s guitar, and Ace realizes he can just as easily picture the artist with Felix as he can Kate. Jeff's presence is comforting and calm, something that would surely help Felix with his anxiety. Both being artistic, they'd also be able to bond in a way Ace and his attempts at drawing stick figures could never even hope to achieve.

Speaking if anxiety, there's always Dwight. The boy is the youngest of them but Ace doesn't think Felix would care, not one to judge a book by its cover, evident from the way he befriended Ace in the first place. Dwight would be able to understand his anxiety and quirks better than anyone else, and Ace can’t deny they'd be a cute couple.

Which is also true for Adam, sharing the most intellectual bond with Felix out of them all. Adam is freakishly smart and also endearingly awkward in a similar way to Felix, and the two seem to understand each other better than anyone else.

And then there's Jake. Initially downright hostile to Felix, Ace has seen him slowly warm up to the man as Felix's walls of cold professionalism have crumbled. Jake and Felix are two sides of the same coin, taking different paths of their similar lives, and getting closer could be what they both need in order to move forward from their painful memories.

Élodie on the other hand has the advantage of knowing Felix for the longest. Shared trauma seems to be a good way of bringing people together, and even though things are still tense between the two following their reunion, Ace can easily see them making up and becoming something more than friends if they can get past their old grudges.

And David? Well. There's not a single person in camp that Ace hasn't caught looking at David's impressive torso, at least fleetingly. He knows David claims to have beef with the "rich pretty boy" because of his own past, but he's also pretty sure that if Felix wanted, he could have the Englishman wrapped around his little finger and turn him into a fiercely protective boyfriend.

And, finally, Ace looks at himself, and feels incredibly insignificant. He's old and selfish and for the first time, it feels like he has nothing to offer Felix. They're from completely different backgrounds and their personalities are almost polar opposites, and he'll probably never be able to relate to Felix the way the others do. His shitty jokes and bad pick-up lines only go so far, and he's surprised Felix even still wants to be his friend. Maybe he feels obligated, since Ace was the first to make an effort to welcome him into the group.

“Welcome back, hun!” Kate's sweet voice snaps him out of the melancholy thoughts, and he realizes Felix has finally returned.

Felix offers the woman a hint of a smile and nods in acknowledgement. His eyes search the group, sweeping over all the people staring or pretending not to notice him, finally landing on Ace's.

And every single one of Ace's doubts evaporate into thin air for the split second Felix looks straight into his eyes. Maybe, he still has a shot—

And then Felix looks away and walks up to Jeff and Ace's cold, dead heart shatters into tiny pieces.

He lowers his gaze onto the ground to hide his face under the wide brim of his hat, not able to stop the disappointment from showing on his features. Of course Felix wouldn't see him that way, and maybe Ace wouldn't exactly have put his money on Jeff, but there's nothing in the decision he can fault. Now, he just needs to figure out how the hell he can hide his own feelings—

“Can I join you?” a very familiar voice asks from above him and Ace snaps his head up to look at Felix. And then he looks at Jeff, and realizes the artist has a medkit in his hands, one that was in Felix's a moment ago, maybe one that Felix borrowed and was only returning—

“Or… not?” Felix says, unsure, and Ace wants to smack himself.

He opens his mouth but the carefully planned “Hey gorgeous, I missed you” he'd been sitting on, in the unlikely event that Felix _did_ approach him, promptly flies out of the window.

“Hi,” Ace says lamely instead, and it makes Felix pause in his movements and shoot him a skeptical look.

“Are you alright?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile, clearly confused why Ace isn't flirting or even answering his question. “You're not sick, are you?”

And then he sits down next to him and reaches his hand out to touch Ace's forehead, dislodging the hat in the process, and Ace must be blushing, because Felix's hand feels cool against his skin.

It's the first time Felix has touched him like this, and he can't do anything but sit there, at a loss for words like a schoolboy.

Fuck it, he's got to know.

“Did you hear about the party?” Ace blurts out, and Felix's hand slowly leaves him, Ace barely resisting the urge to lean after it to chase the touch.

“Ah,” Felix says, looking down at the ground. “I did, and… I'm not much of a dancer, but I know others will enjoy it, and I don't want to ruin it—”

Ace feels several pairs of eyes observing them and realizes Felix might not be comfortable sharing his feelings like this, no matter who those feeling might involve, if his nervous rambling is anything to go by.

“Wanna ditch it?”

“Want to go with me?”

They ask at the exact same time, both freezing and staring at each other in surprise.

“Sorry,” Felix immediately apologizes, his face flushing red.

“No no, don't be!” Ace hurries to defuse, trying not to gush about the fact that Felix asked _him_ to be his date. “I thought you might not want to go at all!”

“To be honest, I don't really care,” Felix says in a very Felix-like, needlessly blunt manner. And Ace _should_ be used to it by now, but even though he knows Felix doesn’t mean to be rude, it still stings more than he thought.

“Yeah, I got you,” he chuckles with a fake laugh, trying to ignore the pang of disappointment in his chest. It's his own damn fault for getting his hopes up again.

“As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters,” Felix adds, strangely nonchalant at the sincere confession, and Ace's stupid heart immediately jumps out of his chest. This fucking man—

“That—” Felix seems to realize, face going slack from embarrassment. “That wasn't very subtle, was it?” he chuckles nervously.

“You gave me a fucking heart attack,” Ace grins, elbowing Felix lightly in the side. "Mister 'I don't care'."

“I'm awful at this, you shouldn't be surprised anymore,” Felix shoots back, returning the gesture hesitantly.

_Cute_.

“Fock,” Ace hears a hissed British curse from somewhere to his left, and it only makes him grin wider, while Felix glances in David's direction with a quizzical frown.

“Why is he angry _now?_ ” Felix asks under his breath.

A part of Ace wants to raise his voice and say an obnoxious “Because he _lost_ ” and gloat about his victory like he'd do if it was any kind of card game or stupid bet.

But this isn't a game, and for once, he didn't cheat.

“You wanna get out of here?” Ace asks instead.

“Yes,” Felix sighs in relief, and then he lowers his voice again. “Don't tell the others, but… they are acting _weird_.”

It's kind of a funny thing for the quirkiest, most socially awkward member of their group to say, but Ace can't help but agree, all of them being lost in their dumb little competition. He realizes he’s going to have to tell Felix, and it takes him off guard how easy he's finding it to be honest, and actually _want_ to be honest with the man who managed to steal his heart.

So he leads Felix into the woods so they can gossip in peace, and if he makes sure to walk past Jeff, Kate, Adam and Dwight on their way there to at least take _some_ pride in his victory, nobody can prove it was intentional.


	8. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a corny one shot for valentine's day <3 rated G, no warnings!

Holidays usually weren't something the survivors had the luxury of celebrating.

The occasional seasonal decorations in trials along with some ridiculous, thematical outfits seemed more like a sign of their Eldritch captor's morbid sense of humor than evidence of the passing of time. But sadly, lacking calendars and all, it was the most accurate estimate they had.

So when the Entity plopped down some fireworks and talismans on the generators to proclaim the Chinese new year, it barely affected any of them.

Yui and Feng seemed more on edge than usual, the decorations crude imitations of the festivities they were used to back home. Adam had told the group about the year of the ox and the Chinese zodiac, the teacher donning a new hoodie he’d received for the occasion.

For Ace, the holiday meant nothing more than looting as many firecrackers as he could manage, along with making questionable “horny” jokes to the few killers that had received ox-themed outfits.

But in the midst of the survivors' celebration or lack thereof, they'd completely forgotten about another well-known February celebration.

* * *

  
When Ace returns from a successful trial and goes to stash yet another firecracker into his generous collection of items, he immediately notices something that doesn't belong.

Inside the trunk, on top of the organized chaos that is his pile of items and add-ons, lies a note.

Curiously unfolding the piece of paper, Ace makes out somewhat messy handwriting on a worn piece of paper.

_'Your smile lights up the room'._

“Oh, ha ha, very funny,” Ace says, turning to face the small group of survivors by the campfire.

“Huh? What's up?” Steve perks up, others following suit and turning to watch the spectacle.

“Someone left me a little prank note,” Ace says, rolling his eyes and flicking the slip of paper over his shoulder.

“What?” Claudette says with a frown, immediately reaching for the discarded note.

“What does it say?” Cheryl asks curiously, coming up beside the botanist.

“'Your smile lights up the room,'” Claudette reads.

“Aww, that's adorable!” Kate exclaims. “A Valentine's day card!”

“The joke being that we're continually outdoors,” Ace explains. “Meaning my smile does jack shit.”

“Are you sure? Maybe they meant figuratively,” Claudette gently prods.

“ _Yes_ Claudy, I'm sure I'm not getting mystery love notes,” Ace snorts at the incredulous suggestion, before turning back to the others. “Come on, whose idea was it? Fess up!” he demands, looking over the group.

When nobody makes a move to come clean, others also looking around in confusion, Ace eventually focuses his stare on Nea, Meg and Feng, the trio of troublemakers sitting together by the fire.

“The hell you looking at me for?” Nea cusses.

“That’s lame as fuck,” Meg agrees.

“I'm tempted to make one now just so you’ll see—” Feng starts.

“That's a great idea! We should all make Valentine's day cards for each other!” Kate suggest, missing the gamer's point entirely.

“Look, there's a drawing too!” Cheryl suddenly exclaims, pointing at the back of the mystery note still in Claudette’s hands.

Ace sighs and leans over to look, fully expecting a doodled caricature of himself or even a crude phallic sketch.

Instead, he finds a pretty good drawing of some sort of flower. It’s not perfect, but it looks like someone clearly put a lot of work into it.

“It's a clover,” Claudette informs, glancing up at Ace with a smile. “No doubt for luck, even if it doesn't have the iconic four leaves.”

“Uh. Maybe,” Ace says, a little taken aback at the information. Someone really went through a lot of effort just for a small prank.

“So? Who's it from?” Steve asks impatiently.

“It still doesn’t _say_ , Steve,” Cheryl sighs in irritation.

“I mean, Jeff and Jane are the artists,” Quentin points out.

“Uh-huh, sure, Jeff would draw a flower card for _Ace_ and not his botanist girlfriend,” Meg snorts, making Claudette duck her head bashfully.

“And Jane—" Steve starts, excitedly turning to the former talk show host.

“No,” Jane interrupts the teen. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but _hell no_.”

“No offense taken, sweetheart,” Ace grins good-naturedly, the cheesy flirt making the woman grimace.

“What about Bill?” Nea suggests out of the blue.

“What the hell are you on, kid?” Bill snorts, and even Ace has to bite back a laugh over the thought of the gruff veteran writing love letters.

“Just trying to think of someone in his age range!” Nea protests.

“Well, did anyone see anything?” Quentin asks. “We can’t all have been in a trial when the note was placed.”

“I’ve been in like three trials today,” Feng complains.

“I don’t think any of us really keep track of people at the fire,” Kate says. “Anyone could have walked by and put it there.”

“Aww, so we’re not gonna know who it was?” Steve frowns.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Jane says.

As the commotion seems to die down, Claudette hands back the note back to Ace.

“You should keep it. It seems you have a secret admirer, after all,” Claudette says, smiling.

“Guess it can’t hurt,” Ace says, reluctantly pocketing the card. He’s still not sure it's genuine, but is intrigued by the sudden turn of events nonetheless.

* * *

  
Surprisingly, it seems the kids aren’t quite ready to give up on finding out the culprit. Some time later, Ace sees Cheryl, Steve and Quentin huddle together by one of the tree stumps, Cheryl looking to be taking notes on a map.

“Did you ask the ones who just got back?” Cheryl asks.

“Yup! Steve says. “Jeff was mostly confused, and David laughed his ass off. Laurie said she hadn't seen anything weird before she got taken to the trial. And Tapp just looked like he'd lost all hope for humanity,” Steve summarizes.

“Sounds about right,” Quentin huffs.

“Okay, so we've ruled out us three, Laurie, Jeff, Claudette, Jane, Bill, Tapp and David,” Cheryl recaps.

“And Nance has Jonathan, and Felix has his girlfriend,” Steve reminds.

“We should definitely rule out Nea too, since she’s way younger than him,” Quentin says. “Meg and Feng too, I guess."

“You're right, they always bully Ace too,” Steve casually remarks.

Ace rolls his eyes behind his shades and keeps shuffling his cards, not understanding why the group is so hell bent on talking about him like he’s not even there.

“Oh, and Yui,” Cheryl says.

“Good point,” Quentin says.

“Huh? Why?” Steve asks, confused.

“She, uh…” Cheryl falters. “Girl talk. I know it's not her.”

“Okay!” Steve beams.

And that pretty much sums up Ace's expectations for their little operation to succeed. If Steve somehow still hasn't figured out that the Japanese woman is solely interested in other women, Ace doesn’t have much trust in his detective work.

“Kate?” Cheryl suggests.

“She’s making Valentine’s cards for all of us as we speak,” Quentin snorts. “I don’t think she’d play favorites.”

“What about Dwight?” Steve suggests.

“Well… it’s definitely awkward and weird enough to fit his MO,” Cheryl considers.

“I thought he was into Jake?” Quentin says.

And that’s about the time Ace tunes out and goes to bug Tapp to play cards with him, hoping the detective will be happy to pretend like this entire thing never happened.

* * *

Ace doesn’t know how long it is before he’s finally taken to a trial, but it feels like an eternity. The atmosphere around camp is awkward as people trickle in and out from trials and someone always feels the need to point out he was on the receiving end of an anonymous person’s affection. The reactions, unsurprisingly, range from awkward confusion to straight up laughter.

So when the fog finally surrounds Ace, he actually welcomes it. The familiar sight of the Autohaven gas station is enough to take his mind off the teasing back at camp, at least momentarily.

But another problem presents itself right as he rounds a corner of scrap and finds Élodie on a generator—

“Hey, come here often?” Ace jokes, crouching down next to the machine to get to work.

—And the woman immediately gets up to leave.

“It wasn’t me, so don’t get any ideas,” Élodie scowls in his direction.

“Huh? I didn’t—” Ace tries to explain, but she’s already taking off in a sprint, and Ace thinks he hears her mutter “creep”.

Ace sighs and barely resists the urge to bash his face against the generator in frustration. This day just keeps getting better.

* * *

To Ace’s utter delight—that is to say, absolute annoyance—his mystery admirer becomes the biggest source of entertainment for the survivors. He doesn’t mind playing along for the first few jabs at his expense, thinking the others will surely get bored after just a few hours.

They don’t.

Most of the group still seem determined to figure out the person behind the note, others are content to gossip and joke about the possibilities, and some go as far as to blame _Ace_ for intentionally stirring up drama. His not-so-subtle suggestions to let it go are shrugged off, and after a few days, Ace resigns himself to his fate and figures the sooner he lets the whole thing sort itself out, the better.

It doesn’t mean he’s happy about it.

To add insult to injury, even the killers seem to have a sudden hard-on for him, focusing Ace with single-minded determination every chance they get.

It's only a few days later, when the Pig kneels down Ace's prone form to place a trap on his head, that he realizes why.

“There you go, lover boy,” the woman's voice sounds mocking despite being muffled by her mask.

“Wah?” Ace asks, the device attached to his jaw making it hard to speak.

“I heard someone has a little admirer,” the Pig says. “I figured it warrants some _special_ treatment.”

The word is accentuated by throwing Ace up on a hook, and the gambler's following scream is as much from pain as it is from frustration.

* * *

When Ace gets back to the campfire after having his head popped by the killer’s trap, he sits down on a log furthest from the group, hoping to get a breather—

“Hey, look who it is!” Ash immediately interrupts his moment of solitude, sitting down uninvited next to Ace. “How you doing, champ?” Ash grins, elbowing him in the side.

“What do you want?” Ace asks, feeling much more irritable than usual because of the constant teasing.

“I mean…” Ash says, before looking around and lowering his voice. “Have you figured out who it is?”

Ace rolls his eyes and resists the urge to slap the man with his own prosthetic hand.

“Come on, you can tell me!” Ash grins in a very suspicious way.

“If I find out, you’ll be the first to know. Trust me,” Ace whispers, lying out of his ass.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Ash laughs, way louder than necessary. “I’m happy for you; at least someone around here will be getting laid!”

Half of the camp erupts into snickers and the other half turns to glare at Ace, notifying him that their conversation was definitely loud enough to overhear.

“Not in front of the children!” Jane sneers, like Ace _enjoys_ having his sex life publicly broadcasted.

“Oh, would you look at that!” Ace quips with fake cheer as fog starts creeping up his legs, thankful for the Entity’s timing even though he barely got back to the campfire. “Time for another trial!”

* * *

When the fog clears from around him, Ace is in the killer shack in Red Forest with Cheryl and Felix right beside him.

“I'm gonna go find Zarina,” Cheryl whispers to Ace, informing him of who their last teammate is.

“Sure,” Ace says, knowing it’s good to split up, as Felix has already started repairs on the generator in the shack—

“I need to privately ask her about the note!” Cheryl beams and is sprinting away before Ace can reply.

Which is just as well, because he might have said a few choice words to the kid through his annoyance. Thankfully, he's left with Felix, one of the few people who have treated Ace normally throughout this entire thing.

“Fuck this,” Ace curses, joining the handsome German on the generator. Felix glances up but doesn't ask, and Ace appreciates being given the space to rant. “This is the worst thing that's ever happened!”

“The note?" Felix asks.

“What else? It seems it's all anyone ever talks about!” Ace rages, throwing one of his hands up in frustration and nearly causing the machine to explode. “I swear, this is worse than middle school,” Ace huffs. “I have girls gossiping, kids pestering and killers bullying me. And for what? A shitty piece of paper!”

Damn, it feels good to get this out. Ace doubts Felix cares, but it's nice to get to vent to someone he knows won't make the situation worse.

“Whoever left the note must be an idiot,” Felix comments bluntly, and it gives Ace pause.

Sure, Ace is frustrated, but he's still a little sentimental over the note and cute gesture behind it. Regardless, he shouldn’t be surprised that the no-nonsense architect would find the notion ridiculous.

“I'm just so done with it,” Ace sighs. “At this point, I'd take any explanation. Even an 'oops, wrong trunk, it was never meant for you'. Sure, I like being in the spotlight, but this is getting unbearable.”

Felix doesn't say anything, only keeps working away; probably embarrassed being forced to discuss Ace's (lack of) love life.

“I—” Felix starts after an awkward silence.

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Ace interrupts with a chuckle, not wanting the German to be any more uncomfortable than he already clearly is. “Didn't mean to talk about ear off about this stuff. Let's get this gen done, huh?”

Felix immediately seems relieved, and Ace jumps at the chance to change topics.

“You ever been to China?” Ace asks, nodding at the firework decoration on top of their generator.

As they chat about one of Felix's business trips to Shanghai, Ace is simultaneously glad for a distraction from his Valentine's fiasco and melancholy about their shallow friendship.

Maybe he'd take this whole thing more seriously if there was any possibility it would actually lead to something with the one person he's even remotely interested in. If Ace was in his prime, he'd probably have made a move on Felix months ago, girlfriend and heterosexuality be damned. Young and reckless Ace wouldn't have cared, happily flirting his ass off.

Meanwhile, old and slightly less reckless Ace has to settle for shitty jokes and sneaking glances at Felix.

When the Ghostface finally makes an appearance during their second generator and proceeds to chase and tunnel Ace to death despite the others' best efforts to save him, Ace isn’t even surprised anymore.

* * *

“I'm starting to wonder if the note is even legit,” Quentin says one day.

“How come?” Kate asks, cocking her head.

“Don't you think Ace's secret admirer would have come clean by now?" Quentin prods.

“Maybe it was just the Entity messing with us?” Laurie suggests.

“If it _was_ a prank from someone, I’m kinda proud of them for pulling it off,” Nea says. “Especially for this long!”

“I think it’s mean,” Claudette says. “They’ve allowed this to go on for way too long. Just look at poor Ace!”

Everyone turns to collectively look at Ace, who is just trying to play some goddamn solitaire in peace while the rest, again, seem content to talk about him like he’s not even there.

“He looks the same as always,” Meg snorts.

“He’s been tunneled to death the last then trials in a row,” Laurie scolds.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Ace insists.

“I think his secret fan is just shy!” Kate continues and sparks another debate, oblivious to Ace’s annoyance.

* * *

When Ace gets back from yet another unsuccessful trial and sees a group of gossiping people and a grinning Nea, he groans in exasperation.

Before anyone can bring up Ace’s least favorite subject, Felix butts in.

“Ace,” Felix addresses, coming up beside the group. “Do you have time to teach me that perk you used the other trial? With the longer aura-reading?”

“You want… one of _my_ perks?” Ace asks, surprised.

Felix has always seemed more altruistic than others, and it’s no secret Ace's perks were only used by… Well, Ace.

“Um, yes. If it’s not a bother,” Felix says, discreetly glancing at the group of gossip-hungry survivors waiting to attack Ace’s misery.

And it dawns on Ace that Felix is giving him a distraction to slip away.

“Oh, of course!” Ace grins. “Right this way!”

As soon as they’re out of earshot from the campfire, Ace starts prattling away.

“Thanks for covering for me!” Ace beams. “I thought they’d have gotten bored by now—"

“It was me,” Felix interrupts grimly, making Ace pipe down and turn to look at him.

“Uh… come again?” Ace asks, confused.

“I did it. I wrote the note,” Felix confesses, looking at Ace in determination.

“What? _Why?_ ” Ace asks, incredulous. When Felix's bravado falters, he keeps going. “Look, you don't have to cover for whoever it was,” Ace sighs. “I don’t blame you for wanting this entire thing to be over—"

“I'm serious,” Felix says. “I've been lying for way too long. I should have come clean before, but I was too much of a coward.”

Alright, what the actual fuck? Why would _Felix_ , of all people, have sent Ace a love note?

While he’s gaping stupidly, Felix continues.

“Claudette was right, it’s my fault for letting this go on for so long. I’m sorry.”

“But… your girlfriend—” Ace starts, struggling to wrap his head around the whole thing.

“Will hopefully move on once she realizes I'm not coming back,” Felix says. “I've started to accept that I'm not getting out of here.”

“Well, that sounds cheerful,” Ace comments.

“Sheiße, I didn't mean it like that,” Felix winces. “I just… thought I'd do things differently this time. Since I never had the courage to, in my old life.”

“So… where do I come into the picture?” Ace asks, skeptical.

“I…” Felix says, wringing his hands in a nervous gesture. “Wanted to see how you would react to the note. It was stupid.”

“Huh? How come?”

“I caused you nothing but harm,” Felix sighs. “First you thought I was mocking you, then the others kept bothering you, and even the killers were giving you a hard time. I'm sorry, I should never have done it.”

“No, I mean—” Ace flounders for an explanation. Sure, he'd been annoyed, but none of the things that happened were _Felix’s_ fault. “Why give something like that to _me?_ ”

“Isn't it obvious?” Felix says, scratching at his neck while averting his eyes. “I admit I haven't celebrated Valentine's day much, but I assumed…” he trails off.

What? Felix was seriously trying to test the waters of… getting together with Ace?

It slowly starts to make sense. Felix’s strange behavior. The messy handwriting on the note, probably from Felix’s nerves. The surprising artistic talent of the sketch, after a lifetime of architectural drawings.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Ace says with a smirk, not able to keep the cockiness from seeping into his voice at the knowledge that Felix, somehow, seems to be interested in him.

“Sorry—”

“I said unexpected, not unwelcome,” Ace interrupts.

And then gets to watch the realization slowly dawn on Felix, the perpetual worried frown on the other’s face smoothing out as his eyes widen in hope.

“You don't mind?” Felix asks.

“Let's just say I'm surprised you haven't caught me looking,” Ace grins. “I never expected someone as handsome as you to return the attention,” he can't resist flirting.

“Ähm, well, I…” Felix flusters from the compliment, looking at the ground. “Am not very good at this.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ace says.

Then, he reaches into his breast pocket, pulling out the infamous note he’s kept on him this entire time. Felix’s gaze follows his movement as Ace carefully unfolds the paper, crumpled and smudged from having been with him trial after trial.

“I thought you threw it away,” Felix says quietly, eyes wide in awe.

“You don’t just _throw away_ a good luck charm,” Ace chastises playfully, pointedly brushing his thumb over the clover drawing. “Especially not one that’s the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in a long time.”

Ace bites his tongue to stop prevent more mushy sentiments from slipping out. Felix is still staring way too intently and not saying a word, so Ace clears his throat self-consciously tucks the note safely back into his pocket.

“I can’t believe you kept it,” Felix finally says, an adorable smile on his lips as he meets Ace’s eyes.

“Well, seeing as we’ve now established that we’re both sentimental saps…” Ace starts with a smirk, stepping closer to Felix to test the waters. “I have a question.”

“Oh, umh… Yes?” Felix says, straightening his back but still seeming nervous.

It's adorable, and Ace wants to kick himself for not noticing anything sooner. Still, there's no time like the present.

“Be my valentine?” Ace asks with a grin.

Felix's posture instantly relaxes, and the smile is back on his face.

“I'd love to,” Felix says.

Ace’s grin widens until he feels like it’ll be permanently etched onto his face. This is a _much_ better outcome than he ever expected when he found an unassuming note with his items.

“So, ehm…” Felix starts after they’ve been staring at each other for a beat too long, snapping Ace out of it. “Do you… should we…?” Felix falters, nervously brushing a stray lock from his face.

“Wanna find a place to sit down and chat?” Ace suggests, not feeling any need to rush things now that he knows where they stand with each other. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a break from the others.”

“Me too,” Felix says, seeming relieved. “I admit I’m not looking forward to what the others will say about this.”

“Fuck em!” Ace says. “They’ve had their fun, I’m not gonna let them put you through the same shit as they did me. We don’t even have to tell them.”

“No, I want to,” Felix insists. “If I have to hear one more rude joke about you from Feng…” Felix’s mouth pinches into a thin line.

“Aww, babe,” Ace teases, the pet name slipping out before he can stop it. “You don’t have to defend my honor.”

“I do, and I will,” Felix says with surprising determination.

“Well, in that case, I won’t stop you,” Ace grins.

“ _Good_ ,” Felix says with a smug little smirk.

And the sudden assertiveness makes heat creep up Ace’s neck, quickly starting to regret his suggestion to take things slow.

“I, uh, I think I saw a pretty cozy clearing not far from here,” Ace says, eager to get the chance to get to know more about his companion.

“Lead the way,” Felix agrees.

* * *

They end up sitting next to each other and talking for what has to be hours but goes by in the blink of an eye. No longer having to filter himself and keep their conversation casual is a much-needed break from the past few days, and the smile never once leaves Ace’s face.

Talking to Felix makes the feelings Ace has tried so hard to ignore come back full force, reminding him of why the man caught his eye in the first place. Sure, Felix is still more attractive than anyone has the right to be, but he’s also insanely smart and surprisingly witty past the initial anxious exterior. The way he smiles and gives his undivided attention even when Ace talks about silly, insignificant things not only makes Ace forget all about his recent frustrations, but also takes his mind away from the strange world surrounding them.

And when Felix eventually scoots even closer and looks at Ace with nothing but fondness in his eyes, Ace has no trouble throwing his initial hesitance out of the window and going in for a kiss.

It’s not earth-shattering or particularly intense, it’s just really, _really_ nice and makes Ace’s heart do stupid leaps in his chest. It’s been so long since he even kissed anyone, and getting to smooch the person he’s been secretly pining over for months _and_ have said person eagerly return the kiss?

“Why the hell haven’t we done this sooner?” Ace voices his thought when he pulls away from the gentle kiss, making Felix huff a quiet laugh into their shared breathing space.

“I should have just signed the note,” Felix says.

“Good thing you can make it up to me now, _Valentine_ ,” Ace grins.

Felix chuckles warmly and a callused hand comes up to gently cup Ace’s cheek before tilting his head up into another kiss.

And even though Ace isn’t normally one for holiday celebrations, he’s looking forward to spending many more with Felix by his side.


End file.
